<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Stars Align. by raespuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872669">When the Stars Align.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raespuppy/pseuds/raespuppy'>raespuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>raeson shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University type stuff, Angst, Based on True Events, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, age gap, friends to enemies to lovers ig, i aint writing smut gn, lots of fluff too. like way too much, painnnnnnn, roommates kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raespuppy/pseuds/raespuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which little jj ends up falling for his raerae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>idk jason and rae??? how do you work this</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+prince.">my prince.</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gets on one knee. just kidding. hiwo i love youuuu. okie enjoy. if you don’t like it oh well ima keep writing anyway :P.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ask a third grader what they wanted to be when they grew up, they’d tell you an astronaut. Jason, on the other hand, would tell you how much he wanted to be just like his older neighbor and classmate, Rae. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so much taller than me,” he marveled and stared at the sixth grader with stars in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have friends your own age?” Rae raised an eyebrow, looking around and seeing how Jason’s actual classmates were staring at the two. </p><p> </p><p>“I do, but they all suck. You’re cool and so much better,” Jason then smiles brightly, his eyes almost closing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two met formally when Jason moved into Rae’s neighborhood during the summer, their parents already being best friends for a couple of years. Jason immediately had a liking to the older boy. </p><p> </p><p>He would follow Rae around whenever he had free time, he practically lived at Rae’s house and only ever returned home to sleep, but that was a hit or miss as well. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why he enjoyed spending his time with the older so much. Rae had told him many times to just leave him alone as Jason did steal his summer away since he was so clingy but he didn’t care. He wanted Rae to only hang out with him and no one else. He was used to not needing to share his toys, he didn’t want to share his Rae. </p><p> </p><p> ⌁</p><p> </p><p>“I think your parents miss you,” Rae spoke up while they were on the couch and watching Disney movies. Jason insisted it was because there was nothing else to watch when in reality Disney made him happy, and Rae liked making the younger happy, even if he would never admit it. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think that?” Jason turned his head since he was laying on Rae’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Because they told my parents they missed you,” Rae deadpanned, looking down and playing with Jason’s hair, in which Jason leaned into the older’s touch without realizing, but Rae noticed it. And it wasn’t cute. Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>“They don’t even pay attention to me,” Jason pouted a bit. “meanwhile you do, and your attention is better than anybody else’s.” Jason confesses, turning his attention back to the TV, not wanting to touch on the subject anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“But don’t you think you should stay home for a full day before we start school tomorrow? It’s only 3 PM, you can still spend some time with your parents before bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason immediately sat up and stared at Rae, eyes glaring and bottom lip jutted out. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to get rid of me? Because if you are, i think you’re dumb because I’m a delight and you should be honored I’m here watching TV with you,” Jason scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>Rae shook his head and pushed to make Jason lay on his lap again. </p><p> </p><p>“No, silly. I’m just saying that you spent the whole summer at my house, it wouldn’t be bad to spend a few hours with your parents today,” Rae continued to card his fingers through Jason’s hair before he heard a “blah blah blah” and a groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Brat,” Rae muttered under his breath, hoping the younger would just focus on the movie playing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
⌁</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to follow me at school too,” Rae said as he ate pieces of his muffin. Jason shrugged and started unpacking his lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Jason knitted his eyebrows together and pouted once again. Rae wonders if he knows what he’s doing when he pouts. </p><p> </p><p>“I have my own friends and you should be making some of your own. I passed by your classroom earlier and saw everyone running up and talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason just laughed and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I make my own if I have you? You’re better than everyone I’ve met today,” Jason picked the tomatoes off his sandwich and placed them on Rae’s plate of food, like he always did. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, jj,” Rae rolled his eyes and ate the vegetables that the younger “gifted” him, knowing that Jason would never eat any veggies no matter who tried to scold him. </p><p> </p><p>Rae watched the younger take one bite of the sandwich before he started whining he was full. Jason was the type to skip meals to go play outside and nothing bugged Rae more. The sixth grader often had to force feed the other and he didn’t think he would need to at school too. </p><p> </p><p>“Jason, eat,” Rae sighed, turning to face him. “Are you going to make me feed you again?” He chuckled when the younger boy muttered a very quiet maybe as his cheeks grew redder. Rae had no problem doing so, even if their classmates watched them with raised eyebrows and judging glances. As long as Jason ate, even if he was pouty the whole time he ate, Rae was happy. </p><p> </p><p>He fed him the sandwich, taking out the lettuce since Jason refused to eat any of it if it had anything green. </p><p> </p><p>“One day ima trick you into eating your fucking veggies,” Rae grumbled when he laid the piece of lettuce on his place and resumed giving attention to the 9 year old boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t swear, dumb dumb,” Jason rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Rae took his finger and wiped the corner of Jason’s lips which made Jason smile a little brighter than normal. Before Rae could take his hand away, Jason nuzzled his face on the older’s warm hand which just made Rae’s eyebrow knit together. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop that,” he laughed lightly, yanking his hand back. “All finished. See, that wasn’t so hard,” Rae ruffled Jason’s hair which he thought made Jason look cuter; Jason did not agree. </p><p> </p><p>“Stopppp,” he whined, his face scrunched up in pure annoyance which only made the other smile harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we go play now?” Jason was already out of his seat and dragging Rae by his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go hang out with my friends,” Rae told the third grader and saw his face drop. ‘Man, was he gonna be like this everyday?’ Rae asked himself in his head before he diverted his attention back to Jason. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Why? Are you sure? How come you don’t want to hang out with me?” Jason managed to ask four questions within three seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I spent the whole summer with you, we can hang out after school.” It’s not that Rae was tired of Jason, he just skipped all his summer plans to hang out with the younger so he had missed his friends a lot. </p><p> </p><p>“But...” Jason didn’t know where he was going with the but, but his bottom lip poked out as he looked at the ground. His hand was still gripped tightly onto Rae’s not once ever loosening. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, go make friends of your own today, I’ll meet you outside after school and we can walk home together,” he stood up and took his hand back, patting Jason’s head before he walked off and went to go meet with his friends. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get far before he had someone interlocking their hands and acting like nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Jason—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be friends with your friends! Then problem solved,” Jason smiled, looking up at Rae and nodding his head reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not being friends with my friends,” The other replied sternly, but before he could say more, they were already in front of Rae’s little friend group. They all rushed to him, yelling at him for ditching them over the summer. Rae immediately pushed Jason behind him in a protective manner before he talked to his friends, paying no mind to the boy behind him who kept holding his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is Jason. He’s my little brother,” Rae said once they all took notice of the clingy thing behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No. I’m not your little brother, ew,” Jason rejected that statement. He would love an older brother as he was the oldest in his family, and he adored the boy with everything in him but something about being related to Rae just didn’t sit right with him. </p><p> </p><p>Rae looked down at the shorter and shook his head, playing with his hair before he kissed the middle Jason’s forehead, not caring if his friends were watching since it seemed to calm the younger down, replacing his angry pout with a content smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m his best friend! Yeah he ditched you guys over the summer all for me!” Jason beamed, standing proud which made Rae’s friends laugh. Rae internally groaned and turned to tell Jason to be quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s my mom’s best friend’s kid,” Rae said which made them nod in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s cute, should keep him around then if he loves you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, makes me want to squish his cheeks,” Rae’s friend reached out to squish Jason’s cheeks but Rae pushed her back before she could touch the younger. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a germaphobe, thanks,” Rae put on a fake smile to avoid scowling at his long time best friend who he may or may not be ready to snap in half if she were to touch Jason. </p><p> </p><p>Jason quickly hid behind Rae again, suddenly liking how protective he was being. He did have a germ problem but it was and will never be directed for Rae. Jason was clingy and touchy and always held onto Rae’s hand or sleeve, no matter what the two elementary kids were doing. He often kissed Rae’s cheek as well, even if the elder always pushed him away because it was “weird” for Jason to always be kissing the boy. He always managed to get in a goodnight kiss though. </p><p> </p><p>Rae and his friends ended up just sitting under a tree and talked about random stuff sixth graders normally talk about. Jason paid no attention to any words exchanged, all he could think about was how good the older smelled and how nice it felt to have Rae’s fingers card through his hair under the cool shade of their school’s big tree. </p><p> </p><p>Jason’s hand was gripped onto Rae’s hoodie while he laid on the other’s lap; like he was gonna end up leaving him one day. That was his biggest nightmare–– Rae leaving him. He had grown very fond of the sixth grader over the summer and his parents deemed it was just childish and platonic infatuation but the nine year old knew better. Last time he felt like this was back in third grade when he liked the girl who sat next to him and always called him a loser. Rae told him that girls bully you if they like you, but he never bullied Rae so he figured he couldn’t have liked the boy with a soft smile that seemed like it only appeared around him.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, Rae was his and he rather give up all of his stuffed animals than lose the one person that he felt like actually loved him.</p><p> </p><p>“Recess is over, Jason,” Rae leaned down and kissed the boy’s temple who had gotten lost in his thoughts about Rae– again. Jason pouted and sat up, hands running over to fix his hair which was now a mess, as it always was around Rae. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you after school.” </p><p> </p><p>Rae let go of his hand and Jason was okay with that, parting ways, until he saw a girl with pigtails and too much happiness running up to Rae and starting a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Rae thought it was Jason at first until he realized that it was not. Being the nice boy he was, he smiled at the girl who he did not know whatsoever. She was probably younger, then.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rae,” she giggled. It was an ugly giggle, Rae thought in his head with no shame but he was curious as to why he thought that. Giggles are giggles, there was no reason to compare them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he warmly replied, noticing how she hooked her arms into his. And he thought his little third grader was bold.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty cute, you know? I saw that–”</p><p> </p><p>“Rae?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair turned their heads to see Jason standing there with puppy dog eyes which Rae was all too familiar with. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, jj?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you walk me to class?” Jason said with the softest voice which made Rae melt obviously, but his eyes flashed to the fifth grader who was standing too close to his Rae and he knew, he just knew, she saw the way his eyebrows raised and his innocent smile dropped. He was nine, sure, he couldn’t be that scary, but his Rae was <em> his </em>, no matter how old he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Rae smiled brightly, quickly yanking his arm back from the female and walking straight to the younger boy, never looking back at the other student, not caring what she needed to come up to him for. He knew what Jason was doing, but he blocked it out and just acted like Jason actually needed help getting to his class.</p><p> </p><p>Once arrived, Rae fixed Jason’s hair real quick and patted his head, which once again Jason leaned into his touch with a more than happy smile. </p><p> </p><p>Rae chuckled, “you’re like a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s eyes opened as his eyebrows scrunched together. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you calling me cute because puppies are cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re just clingy like a puppy.” Jason didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he just shrugged. Puppies were cute, so he’ll just act like Rae was calling him cute, which he didn’t think he was; cute was a word for babies and well, puppies. And he was neither of those. He was a big boy and also human. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that, I don’t like it,” he grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. As always, Rae just laughed lightly and ruffled Jason’s hair before pushing him into his class but Jason had resisted a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll be waiting by the tree, meet me there and we’ll walk home together. Bye puppy,” Rae finally managed to get Jason into his class, not without a few stares from the fellow third graders. Rae was obviously three whole years older and he felt quite tall compared to everyone but all he paid attention to was Jason anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a puppy!” </p><p> </p><p>But as promised, Rae was waiting by the big tree, waiting for his clingy little neighbor to get out of class. That was their routine for the whole school year. They walked to school together, ate lunch together where Rae ate Jason’s vegetables and fed him anything he was willing to eat; then they spent recess with Rae’s friends with Jason laying in his lap or just holding onto his hand. He didn’t think it was weird and if his friends did, they didn’t say anything. They walked home together everyday and it consisted of Jason talking about his day and lots of hand holding. They spent their afternoons together and only went separate ways when it was bedtime for the two elementary school kids; but they never parted one another without Jason getting a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, and his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Their first school year together was over and Rae would have to move up to a new school. It was only two blocks away from his previous school in which he attended with Jason but that did not stop the incoming fourth grader to throw a big fit. </p><p> </p><p>“Jason, I will literally still walk you to school and walk you home. We can still spend our evenings together, stop pouting,” Rae squeezed the younger boy’s cheeks who refused to budge. They had been going on about this for 15 minutes but it had been lingering in the air for two months. Their entire summer, Jason would shut down any convo that was entering the fact that Rae was no longer going to school with his neighbor. Rae didn’t think it was that big of a deal, the two schools were next to each other and they still lived next to one another but Jason didn’t look at it that way.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about lunch? Who is going to feed me? Who is going to walk me to class? What about all the people that will flirt with you at your new school? Will you tell them about me?” Jason bombarded Rae with questions in which Rae really didn’t know the answer to.</p><p> </p><p>The incoming seventh grader wasn’t dumb, it took him awhile to realize but he did end up noticing how the younger acted around him; he was possessive, clingy, protective. He didn’t know if Jason knew himself, but he had a feeling the boy had a crush on him. And he never said anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>Jason never said he did, and Rae didn’t know if Jason knew himself that he may have feelings for the older, and he would be lying if he wasn’t curious to see if Jason was clingy because he simply was or he actually liked him. However, Rae wasn’t all too worried. He was only ten, what did he know about his “feelings” for Rae?</p><p> </p><p>He did hope it would go away by itself because he didn’t know how to tell his little neighbor that he didn’t like him back. Granted, Rae wanted to distance himself from the smaller but he ended up returning his clinginess as well–– always giving him kisses when asked, playing with his hair, and taking care of him when Jason somehow caught a cold over the summer. He caught it a week after Jason but Jason, as best as a 10 year old could do, took care of him as well. </p><p> </p><p>“You can feed yourself, just like you did for your whole life until you met me,” Rae rolled his eyes, realizing at that very moment that he had made Jason all too dependent on him. The middle schooler didn’t seem to care, though. Maybe this was why Jason liked him. Rae never once said no to Jason, always saying “maybe” but then the maybe turns into a yes the next day.</p><p> </p><p>“And if you skip your meals, I’ll be mad. You don’t want me mad, do you, puppy?” Rae stroked Jason’s cheek, knowing the answer to that when Jason huffed and turned away. Jason had never seen Rae mad at him. Irritated, yes, but never full on angry– and the younger wanted to keep it that way. </p><p> </p><p>He was sad he wasn’t going to be walking Jason to his class everyday after lunch but he wasn’t that sad. He was a bit happy, excited for Jason to make some friends his age and not revoked his world around Rae, at least, that’s what he had to tell himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jason was silent for a few minutes as he just sat on the ground, in a little ball with his knees pulled up to his chest while staring at the ceiling. Rae wanted to know what he was thinking about. He always wanted to know what was going through the boy’s head while he looked at Rae with stars in his eyes but this time it was different. If he pried, he’d have to deal with another whiney fit that Jason loved to throw for Rae. But Rae knew better than to leave him there so what did he do?</p><p> </p><p>He got on his bed and laid on one side of his king size mattress and called out a simple “puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s head perked up before his eyes rounded and he jumped onto the bed, climbing into Rae’s open arms quickly. He wrapped his arms around Rae and hid his face into the elder’s chest, inhaling his scent.</p><p> </p><p>Nope, this was not weird at all. There was nothing wrong with the ten year old smelling the thirteen year old like he was his favorite bouquet of flowers. Nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Rae checked the clock after they laid in silence for half an hour. This was probably the first time Jason wasn’t chatting his ear off. He must’ve been really sad about not going to school with him, Rae assumed. Jason was always talking about something, most of the time it was about how amazing Rae was; but today he was quiet and off and Rae didn’t know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>It was nearing Jason’s bedtime, meaning it was time for Jason to go home. Rae sat up only for Jason to push him back down or well, hold onto him tighter. Rae never depicted Jason as the strong type but considering how much he adored Rae, it wasn’t that surprising he had an iron grip on Rae’s t-shirt which might rip if he were to pull away. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going home.”</p><p> </p><p>Rae stared at the crown of the boy’s head as he hid it back into his chest once Rae laid back down. Great, another one of those nights. What was he expecting, really? He should’ve known Jason was gonna be 5 times more clingier tonight as tomorrow would be their first day going to separate schools. </p><p> </p><p>“Pup, you have to,” Rae brushed through Jason’s hair, feeling Jason’s fists tighten. “I’m not going anywhere,” he wanted to tell the boy, but chose not to. It wouldn’t make a difference. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll sleep here tonight,” he refused to budge. </p><p> </p><p>“You have school tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your backpack and school supplies are at your house.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll pick it up tomorrow on our way to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason scoffed and looked up at Rae to show his amused expression. Rae couldn’t help but notice his fluffy hair and his red bottom lip. Jason had a habit of biting it when he was excited, nervous, or sad as well. </p><p> </p><p>“They don’t care about me. C‘mon, you know that.” Jason told Rae. And of course Rae knew that, he knew it all too well. It was one of the reasons that he and Jason were so close, but it still didn’t sit right with him how the boy’s parents treated him. It’s okay, he’ll give him all the attention he wants and needs. </p><p> </p><p>“What about your clothes? For school tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wear your clothes, it’s fine,” Jason replied simply, yawning. His eyes started to flutter shut which meant he hadn’t noticed the way Rae froze in his spot. </p><p> </p><p>Wearing his clothes? Rae was taller and bigger than the 10 year old, his clothes would be huge on Jason. It didn’t help that Rae liked his clothes comfy too, so they were big on him too, he can’t imagine how tiny Jason would look in his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“My clothes? But you’re—“ he heard a soft hum which cut him off from his next words. He looked back down and saw a sleeping boy underneath him who was sporting his signature pout. Of course. </p><p> </p><p>Jason had fallen asleep in his bed, again. This happened often, and at this point he doesn’t know what to do with him. Rae slowly brought the blanket up and over their bodies and laid back down. He kissed Jason’s nose and laid there, staring at the sleeping ten year old. Jason was nothing but like a brother to him so this was fine. It was all fine. </p><p> </p><p>Jason was a heavy sleeper and also a grumpy morning person so of course it came as a shock when he woke up to the other drawing imaginary shapes on his chest with a fond smile. He had to blink a few times, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating nor still dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>“Jason?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Jason smiled, looking up at Rae with bright eyes. Did he oversleep? Is it actually noon? He quickly turned to look at the clock and saw that it was six a.m. He looked back down at Jason and raised a concerned eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Why are you smiling like a creep at six in the morning?” Rae felt Jason’s forehead to make sure he didn’t have a fever. It was weird, Jason could never crack a smile first thing in the morning, even if Rae was around and Jason always smiled around Rae.</p><p> </p><p>Jason woke up to the sun directly shining onto his eyes. Groaning, he pushed his face into a pillow–– but it was not a pillow. Instead it was a soft cotton t-shirt which made Jason look up quickly and his eyes found the most perfect boy sleeping calmly. This wasn't the first time he had woken up in Rae’s bed but he always woke up after the older so he finally saw what the boy looked like when sleeping. His breathing was soft, even. He had knitted eyebrows and even pouty lips. </p><p> </p><p>“And he said I pout too much,” Jason scoffed quietly, not wanting to wake him up. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but stare at Rae. He noticed every feature on Rae that he never noticed before. The way his black bangs fell onto his face, the little freckles on the bridge of his nose, his dark lashes, how soft his skin looked under morning sun; the little wrinkles between his eyebrows, how his hand was draped over Jason’s torso and his hand was gripping onto him. Not too tight for discomfort but tight enough for Jason to know Rae was there for him. He was in complete adoration for him and at times he didn’t know what to do with himself. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Jason knew was he was kissing Rae’s nose and then–– </p><p> </p><p>His lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jason kissed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small peck, lasted half a second, but he couldn’t stop the smile from forming onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>He laid there and thought about how soft Rae’s lips were. Soft, pillowy, just like how they felt against his forehead. They were a bit cold due to the morning temperature but nonetheless, they felt warm against his. He had never kissed anyone before so he couldn't compare it to others but he had a feeling Rae's lips will be better than anybody else's.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, stop giggling to yourself. It’s weird, bro,” Rae chuckled a bit, turning to lay on his back, pulling Jason to lay on top of him. They had a few minutes before they needed to get up so Rae just hugged Jason tighter when he was now directly on top of him. “How did you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I slept great! Was warm all night,” Jason smiled up at Rae, indicating that they did indeed cuddle the entire night.</p><p> </p><p>Rae could only squish his cheek. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>They laid in silence for a bit before Rae noticed Jason dozing off again. The thirteen year old sat up softly, holding Jason against his chest and holding his waist. “C’mon, wake up. We have school,” Rae kissed his temple when he saw Jason’s eyes fluttering awake again. Jason grunted and stretched his body once Rae placed him on the bed to start getting ready first. God knows Jason can’t do anything if Rae is around, growing fully dependent on the male three years older than him.</p><p> </p><p>“Brush your own teeth for me, okay? I’ll get some clothes for you to wear,” Rae ruffled Jason’s messy morning hair and handed him his toothbrush that had Jason written on the handle in permanent marker. Jason slept at Rae’s so much that he had his basic necessities like a toothbrush, hand sanitizer, and his plushies. </p><p> </p><p>Jason brushed his teeth as he sat on Rae’s bed and watched the other look through his closet. In his personal opinion, he thought Rae was being all too picky over what clothes Jason was going to wear. If it was Rae’s, he’ll love it. </p><p> </p><p>Jason finished brushing his teeth and even smiled for Rae afterwards which just caused the other to pinch his cheek before instructing him to change into the clothes he had picked. </p><p> </p><p>A yellow hoodie and his old jeans back from when he was Jason’s age. The yellow hoodie was his own that he wore regularly and Jason had known that.</p><p> </p><p>It was a medium but it looked like a large on Jason. It went past to his knees and also gave him sweater paws. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” Rae said once he stood back to see how the boy looked. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Do I look bad?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No, you’re fine, puppy,” Rae managed to say. He mentally cursed and yelled at himself for putting his favorite hoodie onto the smaller. There was no way he could ever take it back now. If he pulled the hood up over Jason’s head, you’d lose the boy. At this point he was ready to give Jason all of his clothes. The urge to do so was stronger when Jason lifted it up and smelled the inside of the hoodie, giggling afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s weird, stop that,” Rae tickled Jason’s sides before walking into his closet to change, trying to not pay attention to the tiny ball of yellow sitting on his floor and waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Rae was now in a secondary school which meant he had to wear a uniform. It was simple, a collared polo shirt with black jeans with no cuts or rips in them. He had to a wear a black silk scarf and as Rae was tying his, he caught Jason staring at him through the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" the teen smirked, turning to look at Jason innocently. He knew he looked good and Jason probably thought so too. </p><p> </p><p>"What the heck are you wearing?" Jason stood up, reaching to tug on Rae's scarf which made the taller bend down a bit. He hit Jason's hand to make him let go of the now mangled piece of fabric. </p><p> </p><p>"My uniform, Jason."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm so glad I can wear whatever I want, never catch me wearing a uniform," Jason smiled and smelled himself once again. Rae shook his head and just ruffled Jason's hair even though he just brushed it for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't I look good though?"</p><p> </p><p>Jason snickered, shaking his head. "You look too preppy," he commented even though he was staring straight at Rae.</p><p> </p><p>Jason thought the older looked great, but he didn't have to know that. Jason just continued to call him a preppy private school kid. </p><p> </p><p>Rae was confused. Jason was usually very "wow you're so pretty." Did this mean he was maturing and turning into a brat? Or was Jason bullying him because the younger had liked him? Either way, Rae knew Jason was just teasing. He could just pull out a stern "tell me the truth" before he had Jason melting and pouting while he praises Rae, but he'll let him have his fun.</p><p> </p><p>They did in fact stop by Jason’s house after the two was ready to pick up his ready to go backpack that was packed by one of his parent’s workers. Rae even opened up the bag to make sure there was a lunchbox, a water bottle, and also a small bottle of hand sanitizer; peach scented. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, c’mon, I’ll walk you to school.”</p><p> </p><p>Rae kissed Jason’s forehead when he felt in his veins that a little fit was coming his way. Luckily, it never did– and he acted like holding Jason’s hand and calling him cute until they arrived wasn’t why it never came.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy 100 days of loving you. I am so fucking in love with you I don't even know how to act. You were made for me, prince. Loving you might be the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life. I'm not good at these soft messages but I just wanted you to know I've loved you for 100 days and I'll love you for 100 more, and 100 more after that. You are my everything. It's hard finding your person; someone that you can fully open up to and be vulnerable to and I was lucky enough to have you as my person. You make me feel safe and loved and you know best that has never happened to me before. We've had bumps but I like angst anyway so looking back at that ain't THAT bad. But as I was saying, god really gave me the best soulmate, didn't he? I could write a million stories about us but they would never be able to describe the amount of love I have for you. Thank you for giving me your heart, I'll keep it safe just like you keep mine. You make me a better person and a happier person. God, this gon be cheesy but you taught me how to love myself. Not like I didn't before, but I meant myself as in the life I live and along with the world I live in. I don't want to throw myself in a volcano every morning now. You're the coffee I need in the morning. I love you, and I'll continue loving you for a long time, prince. I'll love you on your good days, I'll love you on your bad days. I'll love you when your eyes are barely opened in the morning, I'll love you when you're cranky since someone is being too close to me for your liking. I'll love you when you're watching anime, I'll love you when you're teasing me. I'm yours, and you're mine. For 100 days now and 100 days more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jj follows his raerae to school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ion really like this chapter but it's lowkey fluffy and stuffs so yea !! enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae’s day was going quite smoothly, it was his first day in middle school and he and his friends were super excited about it. It wasn’t all too different without his younger neighbor but his friends did ask about him. </p><p>“I’m surprised your little puppy didn’t try and follow you here,” Rae’s friend laughed as they pulled their lunch box out of their locker.</p><p>“Who says he didn’t?” Rae chuckled, walking with his friends to the cafeteria, playing with the hem of his necktie, remembering how the young boy tugged on it this morning. He shook his head, thinking about how everyday is literally a new day with Jason. He’s still wondering why Jason woke up in the happiest mood. He truly has never seen Jason smile that big with red cheeks in the middle of the day, let alone in the morning.</p><p>“Do you think he likes you?” his friend, Kyle, (don’t ask…) asked. Rae didn’t know what to tell him, if he was being honest. It was obvious the younger liked him, though if he never said it. For all he knew, Jason could just be really clingy. </p><p>“It’s probably just a childish crush, you know?” Rae laughed lightly, thinking back on how the boy marvelled at everything he did and looked at him like he was his world. He probably was, Jason never had the care of his parents growing up, fully being dependent on his parent’s cold workers, it wasn’t a shock he liked the older who held him with gentle hands and warm hugs. </p><p>They arrived at their lunch table with all of their friends before Kyle decided to speak up again. </p><p>“Remember last year when he was always on your lap?” </p><p>“Are we talking about Rae’s precious jj again?” another friend spoke up. Kyle rolled his eyes and muttered an “always.” It was a little bit true, they did always talk about Jason, Rae just complained a lot but always shut up when they asked him if he actually wanted Jason to stop doing what he does.</p><p>The group’s conversation had gotten interrupted when a loud beep came through the school’s intercom, signaling there was an announcement being made. What they didn’t expect was how panicked the secretary’s voice was. </p><p>“Rae, can you please report to the front office. There’s a fourth grader here about to throw a tantrum. Rae, can you please report to the front office, thank you,” she repeated, voice shaky. They all looked at Rae, eyes widened. It took a second for it to settle that the announcement was in fact for him. Rae’s eyebrows were knit together, beyond confused. </p><p>“Fourth grader? Who… Fuck!” Rae shouted, it dawning on him that the only fourth grader that would come visit him was––</p><p>“Jason!” All of his friends said at once, half a second before Rae dashed out of the cafeteria and ran to the front office. He was hoping this was just some joke. There’s no way Jason was this clingy. He arrived and through the window he saw his principal standing and talking to someone with lost eyes. He walked through the doors and saw Jason sitting there with a bored expression as the principal talked. Once he noticed the older walk in, eyes searching for him, he immediately stood up and ran to him, hugging him tightly, happily screaming “Rae!”. His principal looked bewildered, silently asking him “what is he doing here?”</p><p>“Uh, this is my little brother…”</p><p>“I’m not your––” Jason started before Rae pushed Jason behind him, once again, seeing how upset his principal was. </p><p>“Excuse us, I’m so sorry, sir,” Rae smiled nervously, pulling Jason by his arm and outside of the office. Rae was rarely mad at Jason but he couldn’t just come into his school like this. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Rae asked, trying not to be too loud or else his teachers would hear. </p><p>Jason just giggled, not used to hearing the older swear. “Well, I missed you. Why else?” He said, flicking Rae’s forehead like he was the dumb one. Rae sighed and tried to maintain his composure. </p><p>“So you just left your school?”</p><p>Jason nodded, smiling proudly at what he had accomplished. “Yup. Told the teachers I was going to the bathroom then came over here!” </p><p>“Oh my god,” Rae held the bridge of his nose, trying to comprehend this whole situation. What was he supposed to do now? If he told Jason to go back, the boy will refuse; but he can’t just keep him here. He’ll get in trouble with not only his school but his parents. Rae’s principal would never let him stay here either. This has to be illegal.</p><p>“This is why I call you a puppy. You follow me everywhere!” Rae shouted, not knowing if this was cute or annoying. Jason is borderline obsessed with him and he was just a little bit concerned. Only a little bit for reasons Rae would never admit out loud. </p><p>Jason’s expression was bored, like he had done nothing wrong and showing up to Rae’s school unannounced while skipping school himself was completely normal and supposed to be flattering to Rae. </p><p>“You’re going back,” Rae sighed, grabbing Jason’s hand and starting to drag him to the front; in which Jason went “ugh” and yanked his hand back and crossed his arms.<br/>
“Not going back,” Jason simply said, like it was so easy. Rae couldn’t bring him around his classes, what would everybody say? Would Jason interrupt his teacher’s lesson? Speaking of teachers, it was his first day at a new school, what would they think if he brought around a literal nine year old? </p><p>“JJ, you have to. C'mon puppy, I’ll get you after school and we’ll go to Starbucks together.” He knew he shouldn’t be nice to Jason as he is quite annoyed right now but he knows that the only way to actually communicate with Jason is being nice. His ears will immediately shut down if you raise your voice at him, if anything he’ll laugh at you. His jj was a little shit like that.</p><p>“But, I don’t want to, Rae,” His voice was now soft, a famous pouting forming on his lips. No, Rae had to stay strong. </p><p>“Why not?” Rae sighed. Again, he knew the younger was heartbroken over not going to school with him but he didn’t think it would get this out of hand.</p><p>“Want to be with you, school’s scary when you’re not there,” Jason whined, looking up at Rae with stars in his eyes. Rae sighed loudly, stressed about the current situation. Jason was obviously adamant about staying and even if he got Jason to go back, he might actually start crying in his class.</p><p>No, stay strong, Rae. Don’t let him get away with this. </p><p>“Please, just let me stay, I won’t bother you during your classes,” Jason begs, tugging on Rae’s sleeve. </p><p>Jason was cute enough to charm (if he was quiet) and it seems as all of Rae’s teachers have only heard good things about him so maybe bringing Jason wouldn’t be so bad. He’ll scold him after school though, to make sure he doesn’t pull this shit ever again.</p><p>Fuck, what happened to his staying strong agenda?</p><p>“Fine, but today only. We’ll talk about this after school. You can’t just show up at my school unannounced, Jason,” Rae said sternly, but his hand reached up to squish Jason’s cheek when he saw Jason cave in on himself, thinking the older was really really mad. </p><p>Jason didn’t plan to come here at first, but he grew restless as he thought about how Rae, his favorite person ever, wasn’t down the hall in case he ever needed him. Granted, he never did need him when he was in third grade, but it’s easier to breathe knowing he would be there if he were to need the older. </p><p>It was simple. He knew Rae wouldn’t kick him out if he showed up so what was there to lose? Maybe his parents will throw a fit if they find out he left school but he knew Rae would be there with open arms after his parents were being mean.<br/>
He raised his hand (rather, his sweater paw) before lunch started and told his teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. He left before she even gave him permission, but Jason was just like that. He never asked for stuff, just saying what he wants and expecting to get it that second. His teacher was silent, he guessed that she wanted him gone anyway. He was never the easiest student to teach. </p><p>He was giddy on his way over to his best friend’s school. He had memorized this route in case he needed to look for Rae, in which he is at the moment. </p><p>When Rae’s principal looked out his window, he just saw a big ball of yellow in Jordan’s and jeans. Maybe he was just a really short person, his principal concluded, not thinking much about the elementary student walking into his building looking for one of his new students. </p><p>Jason jumped around when Rae agreed to let him stay, jumping up to kiss Rae’s cheek, seconds before it slowly turned red when he noticed a teacher assistant, an eighth grader, staring at the two with a surprised yet judging face. Rae raised a challenging eyebrow, wanting to see if he had anything to say. The other quickly turned away to hurry and do their homework, earning a scoff from Rae.</p><p>He took Jason’s hand and walked back into the school’s office, where the principal was waiting for the two. </p><p>“Uh… how do I explain why I need to keep him here?” Rae started, staring his principal dead in the eye, hoping he would be nice and let him bring the sometimes quiet boy around his new school. </p><p>“Let me guess, your little brother has separation anxiety from you because this is your first time going to a different school,” his principal deadpans, rolling his eyes, almost annoyed. Rae just smiled nervously, trying to imply that yes, Jason probably has separation anxiety and he needs to keep the younger here. </p><p>His principal shook his head and looked at his secretary. “Send out an email to all of Rae’s teachers, let them know that the kid’s out the second he causes a disruption,” he states, walking off once he got a nod from their dear secretary whose jaw dropped upon seeing how the principal didn’t care all that much. Rae had good notes from his last school so he wasn’t concerned, but that didn’t mean the two were off the hook. The younger boy next to him had quite a reputation around their city and the neighboring city; even if he was only nine. </p><p>⌁</p><p>They say smiles are contagious and Rae never really believed that. “How could someone’s happiness make my mood better? Someone smiling won’t make my problems go away.” he always thought. That is, until he met Jason. </p><p>The elder was a bit grumpy as he walked Jason to his cafeteria, not believing that Jason got away with leaving his school. He let out a sigh when he saw how happy Jason was. He had a smile plastered on his face. </p><p>Rae chuckled and ruffled Jason’s hair before letting out a sigh. “What will I do with you?” he said, pushing back the boy’s bangs and kissing his forehead. </p><p>They returned to Rae’s lunch table where all of his friends were sitting. Rae threw a peace sign in an attempt to lighten up the mood.</p><p>All of his friends were staring at Jason who was smiling proudly, like he had just pulled off the heist of the year. They didn’t expect Rae to come back with jj. They were talking about how they missed eating lunch with Rae and messing around during their breaks which he never did anymore due to always being with Jason and catering to his neediness. They didn’t hate jj, but he stole their friend from them with a pout and messy hair.   </p><p>“Jason…” they all stared at him, then proceeded to stare at Rae, whose eyes were avoiding the whole group. He knew they were going to yell at him. Maybe even question him for his actions, why he treated Jason like he could never do anything wrong. </p><p>“Hi,” Jason responded dryly, never really liking Rae’s friends. Especially the one who was staring at Jason’s outfit. Jason hated her, the most. Brown hair, fake nails, spider eyelashes, lip gloss clutched in hand Misaka. He wanted her to choke on that lip gloss wand. She was always too flirty with Rae; touching his arm, giggling at his words, dismissing Jason whenever he talked, getting mad at Rae for not paying attention to her. She was annoying and Jason let her know she was any chance he got. </p><p>“You should be at your own school right now, little one,” she spoke up, seemingly mocking him that he was younger than them. Jason wanted to grab her hair and throw her on the floor, where she belongs. But he settled with a “don’t call me that. Only Rae can call me that, and you’re not Rae, bitch” before Rae’s grip on him tightened in surprise.</p><p>Jason never really cussed ever since his mom made him eat soap for asking her what slut meant.</p><p>“B-bitch?” Misaka’s jaw dropped. The seventh grader had never been so disrespected by someone shorter than her. </p><p>“I told y’all to stop swearing around him!” Rae yelled, acting like it wasn’t also his fault that Jason picked up a few words.</p><p>“Wait, you’re going to let him call me that?” Mikasa looked bewildered after she was finished shooting daggers at the fourth grader. What a joke, a fourth grader was making her feel threatened.</p><p>“I mean… I don’t know what you want me to say…” Rae muttered, holding back a laugh when Misaka’s expression saddened. Deep down, he thought it was quite funny Misaka thought he was going to yell at his jj for her. He only yelled at Jason for two things: skipping meals and following him into the bathroom (let a dude pee in peace, damn.)</p><p>“Tell the little brat to apologize!”</p><p>“Why should I? Did I lie?” Jason asked her like she was stupid, in which she was to Jason. She was being dramatic, all he did was call her a simple name. She must be painfully insecure if that was making her face red enough where steam is practically coming out of her ear.</p><p>Misaka stood up and almost charged at Jason which made the boy laugh but it wasn’t that amusing to Rae. Rae pushed Jason back and looked at Misaka from top to bottom. </p><p>“You’re going to let a fourth grader get your panties in a bunch? Sounds like insecurity to me,” Rae chuckled, tilting his head to the side with his tongue poking at his cheek. All of Rae’s friends’ jaws dropped, not expecting Rae to say that. They knew he was protective of Jason but enough to willingly ruin a five year friendship over him was a little much.</p><p>“Rae-”</p><p>“Lunch ends in 10 minutes, ima go get Jason something to eat,” Rae said with finality and started walking off with Jason who only smirked at Misaka before following Rae to the snack bar.</p><p>The group sat in silence after the two returned which neither Rae or Jason cared, if they were being honest. Jason didn’t like them anyway. </p><p>Jason sat facing Rae to let the older feed him as always. This was not weird to Rae’s friends at least, they were way too used to this at this point so they learned to just act like the fully functioning nine year old really needed Rae to feed him or else he would end up starving himself. </p><p>⌁</p><p>“Ready to meet my teachers? No talking during my class okay? They’ll send you home and I’ll be very mad at you for not listening to me.” The two were walking to Rae’s math class, ignoring how literally everybody was questioning why Rae was walking around holding an elementary student’s hand.</p><p>“No one will even know I’m here!”</p><p>“That’ll be a bit hard when you’re wearing a bright yellow hoodie that you’re basically drowning in,” Rae ruffled Jason’s hair which made the boy’s nose scrunched up, usually the automatic response whenever Rae touches his hair. It’s usually a “touch my hair one more time and I’ll break your fingers.” if someone else were to touch his hair.</p><p>Jason was a bit, violent, for a kid his age.</p><p>“I’m keeping this by the way,” Jason giggled which made Rae sigh and shake his head, a small smile drawing onto his face.</p><p>“I figured.”</p><p>Rae’s teacher approached the two, an unamused expression etched on his face. Jason immediately rolled his eyes. He hates adults.</p><p>“I heard about the situation and I’m not very pleased. I’m not about to have a disruptive kid in my seventh grade classroom,” She crossed her arms and looked down at Jason who only made her angrier when she saw him roll his eyes and look around the classroom. She wonders if the younger boy was even listening. </p><p>“He won’t be disruptive, I promise,” Rae looked at her in her eyes. Jason was annoying but he listened to Rae almost 100% of the time so he knew for a fact Jason wasn’t going to do anything that could get the two in trouble. </p><p>“You’re lucky your old teachers liked you from your previous school. Take your seat, please.” With that, she walked back to her door to greet their other incoming students.</p><p>“Wow, she seems like a bitch,” Jason muttered, Rae’s hand flying up to  his mouth, scared his teacher was hearing. </p><p>“Stop calling everyone a bitch,” Rae scolded, pulling him down to sit down on a seat to the left of him.</p><p>“They are,” Jason slumped in his seat, lips jutting out to form a pout. Adults suck, Jason concluded. Anyone older than him that wasn’t Rae sucked. Anyone that wasn’t Rae sucked in general.</p><p>The class went by smooth, Jason sitting there quietly as Rae took notes on what he was learning. Rae gave him a pen to do as he’d like which was draw on Rae. Rae didn’t mind much. He was just  hoping Jason didn’t draw anything stupid on him. (He later found “Jason’s” written all over him.)</p><p>He once looked over to check on the boy who was actually going along with the math lesson, even though he was three grades behind. </p><p>Another time he looked over to check on Jason was when he felt him actually bite his arm. Rae jumped, looking over to see Jason staring at him, his arm in the boy’s mouth.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” Rae quietly hissed, eyebrows knit together when Jason shrugged and removed himself, wiping his spit from the older’s arm with his sweater paw.</p><p>“Your skin looked soft…” Jason muttered. </p><p>“So you decided to eat it?” Rae flicked Jason’s forehead but it was a bit funny to him. No one’s ever bit him before, though, Jason didn’t really bite him, more like gently chewed on his arm. </p><p>“Weird ass,” he couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle Jason’s hair again when all the younger did was nod and rest his chin on where his faint teeth marks were.</p><p>⌁</p><p>Jason got grounded that night. He sat in front of his parents as they yelled at him for his obsession with Rae. Jason didn’t listen much, he didn’t hate anything more in this world than being lectured. </p><p>“You can’t just walk out of your school to go hang out with Rae at his!” his father screamed, running his fingers through his hair. Jason was surprised he didn’t get his ass beat, it probably would’ve been better than having to sit in his living room, forced to make eye contact with his father as he spoke. His mom was currently apologizing to Rae’s mom for her son’s behavior. Rae’s mom didn’t even know about what happened; but to say she was surprised would’ve been a lie. </p><p>“I understand that you think he’s cool, but he doesn’t like you, Jason!” Jason scoffed and crossed his arms, not caring if he was being disrespectful. That was a lie. Of course Rae liked him, his father was being a liar. </p><p>“Yes he does! Why else would he cuddle me or give me kisses or let me wear his clothes?!” Jason questioned, chewing on his bottom lip. </p><p>“You’re just an annoying little stubborn brat to him. Do him a fucking favor and leave him alone.” Neither of them knew Rae was sitting outside of their living room window, listening in. Somehow he felt like this was his fault, spoiling Jason too much that he grew dependent on him. Nonetheless, it didn’t bother him. He wasn’t going to stop giving Jason what he wanted. He wanted the boy to be happy always. </p><p>He heard Jason tell his dad how his words didn’t mean anything but Rae knew Jason more than he knew himself. Jason distanced himself easily, one sentence from an outsider would make him overthink about his relations with the older.</p><p>Rae had to make sure Jason didn’t think anything his father said was true so that night after dinner, he snuck out of his room and climbed a tree to knock on Jason’s window. Jason was still wearing his yellow hoodie which made Rae’s stomach do things that he would never admit. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jason asked, opening his window and letting Rae climb in. The two did this often. This wasn’t really the first time either of them were grounded. They each had a route to take in order to climb into the other’s room.</p><p>In order to get into Rae’s room, Jason climbed the fence that separated their houses and quietly climbed onto Rae’s roof through a conveniently placed ladder and hopped onto Rae’s balcony.<br/>
For Jason, Rae had to literally climb a tree that he has only fallen off of once. </p><p> “I missed you, puppy,” Rae said softly before climbing into Jason’s room. Jason nodded and stood there quietly, playing with his fingers. Usually he would run to hug Rae but he didn’t this time, both of them knowing why. Rae sighed and pulled the other into his arms.</p><p>Jason let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in as he wrapped his arms around Rae’s torso tightly, not wanting to let go.</p><p>“They grounded me,” Jason whined.</p><p>“I know, baby. No more following me to school, okay?” Rae pulled away, cupping Jason’s cheeks and forcing eye contact. Jason’s eyes always had stars in them whenever Rae looked at them and maybe that’s why he always let Jason get his way. He didn’t want them to lose their stars. </p><p>Jason pouted and nodded slowly, learning his lesson. Rae muttered a quiet “good boy” and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Let’s watch some baking videos and I’ll go home, okay? I’ll walk you to school tomorrow, as always.” </p><p>Rae was there that following morning to walk Jason to school, although this time, Jason stayed at his school but he was the first one to run out of it when the dismissal bell rang. Rae was standing at their infamous tree whose face instantly lit up when he saw Jason’s big smile when the boy spotted Rae. He ran up to Rae and jumped on him which was new— nonetheless, Rae caught him and hugged the younger. </p><p>“Hi, I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, puppy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy 100 days of being mine, prince. I checked today and it said 100 days and fuck, does time go fast with you. Everyday is literally a new day with you and I have never been so happy to wake up. Back in august, I told you you make everything bad go away. There's nothing better in this world than being able to wake up to your kisses and also waking up to them. I'm so fucking in love with you, it drives me crazy. We've been together for 100 days. ONE HUNDRED DAYS BABY. Holy shit, 100 days since the night you went "will you be my boyfriend, puppy?" and I didn't know how to say yes properly. Literally I had to type then retype a simple three worded letter. I never really thought labels were all that important but FUCK I LOVE CALLING YOU MY BOYFRIEND. Like hello yes, you're my boyfriend. Only mine, nobody else's. You know I'm never good with words, nor feelings but I try so hard for you. You really are my everything and my world. I want to be good for you, I want to be perfect, enough, I want to be the one you love, because I don't like the L word if it's not from you. Happy 100 days of owning me :], mi amor. I'll keep your heart safe, stay mine into the next life as well, okie?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the two go to homecoming— separately. jealousy ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was 14, a freshman, when Rae talked about a girl in his class with pretty brown eyes and black hair with platinum blonde highlights in them.</p><p>Jason stood and mixed together the bowl of dry ingredients while Rae talked about how pretty and nice she was. “She’s smart too, she’s like really good at calculus, her school supplies are cute too.”</p><p>“I think you failed your math test because you’re too busy staring at her pens, g.” Jason chuckled, rolling his eyes which made Rae threaten to throw flour at him.</p><p>His little crush on the older faded, at least that’s what he told himself. He didn’t follow him to the bathroom anymore, he didn’t cuss at anyone that came near the senior, he even made his own friends, but that didn’t change the fact that they were always together most of the time still.</p><p>Jason was currently attending Rae’s school as a freshman, the other a senior.</p><p>The two changed a bit over the few years. Jason was now a failing student who never went to school, Rae was still the top of his class with all of his teachers loving him. Jason grew a little grumpier and distant, Rae figured it was puberty hormones.</p><p>The two were the most popular within their school individually and also as a pair. Jason was the one who got in trouble and Rae was always the one that would vouch for him.</p><p>Everyone liked Rae (though they never talked to him due to a particular person) and everyone liked Jason (who they never went near, also due to a particular person).</p><p>Rae learned how to drive as well, so he took Jason around whenever they didn’t want to stay home and cuddle.</p><p>That didn’t change; they still had sleepovers in one another’s bed where Jason spent the night in Rae’s arms and the elder’s hands in his hair.</p><p>Rae ventured into dating when he entered high school and Jason never said anything. He was a bit clueless when he was in elementary but he caught onto social norms around sixth grade and didn’t cling onto Rae 24/7, realizing the two may have been a bit too old to hold hands on the way home from school.</p><p>Jason didn’t realize he liked Rae until fifth grade, when his mother explained the love story between his parents.</p><p>
  <em>“When you like someone, they just make your day better whenever you think of them. You look forward to seeing them, you wanna claim them as yours, but the main way to know if you like someone is by how much you deny it. The more you deny it, the more you probably like them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you supposed to tell them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can if you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What happens when they don’t like you back?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will most likely reject you and sometimes it might ruin a friendship since people get awkward when they know their friend likes them.” His mother told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason had nodded before running off to his room, closing his door and staring at the photo of him and his next door neighbor that was hung right by his desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh god.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“What?” Jason looked up from his batter and saw Rae gaping at how much vanilla extract he had added. Jason chuckled and shook his head, flicking Rae’s forehead. They made cupcakes a lot since it was Jason’s hobby (which Rae had sworn to keep a secret) and they came out ruined almost 6/10 times, the two messing around more than baking.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. We will just have a questionable frosting,” Jason pat Rae’s back.</p><p>“No, these need to be perfect!” Rae exclaimed, starting over on the buttercream frosting.</p><p>“Why? We’ve never made perfect cupcakes.”</p><p>“Because I’m using these to ask Madi to homecoming,” Rae turned to look at Jason, smiling innocently.</p><p>“What the fuck? That’s why we made these!? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jason thought they were making cupcakes because they had nothing to do, not because Rae wanted to score a date with his girl of the month.</p><p>“Well would you have helped me make them if I told you I was making them for her?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“And that’s why!” Rae laughed, seeing Jason’s grumpy pout make an appearance on his face. Rae reached out to pinch the younger’s cheek. Jason was a teenager now but he’ll always be his jj.</p><p>Rae didn’t know if Jason still liked him, he figured he had stopped when the younger entered sixth grade. Rae was a bit sad upon seeing the way Jason stopped following him around like a puppy, but maybe it was good for the two. Jason’s attachment was a bit worrying to his parents, but never to him. Jason was still possessive, if not even more, he just learned how to hide it behind death glares and ruining someone’s reputation around their city.</p><p>“I”ll spit in the batter right the fuck now,” Jason scoffed, turning to his bowl, getting ready before Rae pulled him by his wasit and into his chest before Jason could spread his germs with Madi.</p><p>“Calm down, puppy. I’ll just go buy some store bought ones then,” he turned Jason around to face him, his hands still placed on his waist.</p><p>“I can’t believe you tricked me into making cupcakes for your girlfriend!” Jason whined, hitting Rae’s chest. The boy was a boxer yet he never hit Rae with any force which oddly made Rae a bit cocky, knowing how much the boy cared for him.</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>“You want her to be,” Jason rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with that? Baby, she’s nice.”</p><p>“Yes, there is! Every time you get a significant other you forget about me!” Jason pouted fully, not hiding it this time. Rae sighed, knowing damn well the other was being dramatic.</p><p>“I literally would skip dates to hang out with you. Remember when someone dumped me for staying home and taking care of you when you got sick because your dumbass didn’t wear a jacket?”</p><p>“Oh, Aries. Yeah, he’s in my gym class. I don’t think he likes me…” Jason giggled, prideful that someone hates him because he will always be Rae’s priority.</p><p>“You should be lucky that Madi is willing to date me after you’ve basically claimed me in front of the whole school!”</p><p>“I just know who’s good for you and who is not!” Jason refused to budge. Rae hated how stubborn the boy had always been.</p><p>“Who is good for me?”</p><p>“No one.” Jason deadpanned making Rae groan out in annoyance. He didn’t know what to do with Jason. Sometimes he was sure Jason still liked him, but then the next day he doesn’t even ask for kisses and just ignores him the whole car ride home. He wasn’t this moody when he was Jason’s age three years ago.</p><p>“You’re still as possessive as the first day I met you,” Rae sighed, leaning down to kiss the younger’s forehead when he saw how grumpy Jason was at being tricked.</p><p> </p><p>⌁</p><p> </p><p>Jason was going to his first homecoming with his friend group, all of them decided to match with black and red.</p><p>“Is Rae not your date?” Isabella had asked him as she was fixing her skirt. Jason looked over at her dumbfoundedly, not really noticing how everyone in the car had turned to look at Jason, including his chauffeur.</p><p>“Why would he be my date?” Jason chuckled.</p><p>Madi had said yes to Rae’s store bought cupcakes, Jason concluded from Rae’s text that said <strong>“she said yes:D”</strong> a few weeks ago.</p><p>He didn’t care, he knew she was going to say yes no matter how Rae asked. And maybe that’s why he didn’t help bake the cupcakes after finding out, because why waste effort if she was going to say yes to pieces of dough that tastes like plastic with fake whipped frosting anyway? Or maybe he was jealous that Rae was asking Madi to the dance instead of him. He knew he wasn’t going to, this was Rae’s last homecoming and he wouldn’t want a freshman being his date.</p><p>“Well, if anyone else were to ask you he would’ve broken their nose so we just thought he’d save himself from a suspension and ask you before anyone else could.” His friends had explained to him. He just chewed on his bottom lip with an amused face. Rae wouldn’t care if anyone asked him to homecoming. He wonders if Rae would be happy if Jason had his own Madi, someone that could pry Jason off of him.</p><p>Turns out, Madi is extremely jealous of Rae’s little jj (which all the seniors in the school called Jason). When she saw that Rae had Jason as his wallpaper while they were in the car, Madi had thrown a tantrum about how threatened she felt by the younger boy. Rae told her he would change it after the dance, which was not acceptable. She made him change it right then and there and he went along with it, knowing he’ll just change it back when he got home.</p><p>His wallpaper was now a mirror selfie of the two in the coordinating blue outfits. She wanted yellow, but he didn’t for some reason want to wear his favorite color.</p><p>He spotted Jason messing around with his friends on the dance floor, Jason’s smile illuminating the room. Rae jokes in his head about that was probably the first time anyone beside him has seen his jj that happy. He saw Jason like this all the time, and somehow it bothered him that Jason was having that much fun without him next to him.</p><p>Rae shook off his thoughts and greeted his friends, eyes never leaving Jason. He looked so cute in his dark red suit. His hair was a bit messy due to Rae ruffling it before sending him off to his friends, he figured Jason fixed it in the car. At least he hoped; he would kill someone if he found out someone else touched Jason’s hair, only because Jason hates people touching his hair, totally not because he was jealous at the idea of someone else touching Jason’s soft black hair that was made for Rae’s hand.</p><p>His sleeves were rolled up which kind of made him look like a dick but Rae was lucky enough to see the softer side of the school’s coldest and rudest student.</p><p>Rae wanted to go over and praise him, loving how his cheeks would turn as red as his best friend’s dress.</p><p>He excused himself from his friend group when he saw Jason head over to the drinks area, face dropping the second he left his friends. So, that was all an act. Rae felt like an asshole when he realized how happy he was for not wanting Jason to be happy with other people, but that guilt left when he realized that he was the only person to ever see Jason that happy.</p><p>“Better not spike the drink, baby,” Rae teased softly into Jason’s ear, backing up when he felt Jason jump, startled since he felt Rae’s hot breath on his ear, cheeks heating up instantly. Society states that teenage hormones are a thing, but they don’t know Rae’s effect on Jason.</p><p>“What do you want, shouldn’t you be with Madi?” Jason turned around, rolling his eyes to avoid checking Rae out. God, he was a sucker for suits. He did end up failing, eyes roaming Rae’s outfit. He had his hair combed over and his tie hanging loosely around his neck, giving Rae a smug yet classy look.</p><p>Rae noticed and he just pushed Jason’s chin up to meet his eyes. “Eyes up here, puppy,” he teased.</p><p>He knew Rae was flirty, this little personality trait growing when he entered high school. Jason had to deal with how he smiled at the cashier at the ice cream shop, or how he used compliments to get out trouble. It was only useful when Jason was the one in trouble, knowing his knight in shining armor could flash a smirk and get him out of the police department.</p><p>Jason had gotten ready at his house before the dance. Rae helped him put on his bowtie, which reminded him of Jason’s first day of middle school.</p><p>
  <em>“I look stupid!” Jason yelled, stomping in his place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop fucking moving,” the sophomore snickered, tying the black necktie around Jason’s neck while the incoming teenager pouted and damn near threw a tantrum. It was endearing to Rae.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look fine, jj,” Rae stood up and spun Jason around so he could look in the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I look like a preppy private school kid!” Jason exclaimed, falling back dramatically, knowing Rae would catch him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so dramatic it hurts,” Rae laughs, shaking his head. “Remember when you made fun of three years ago for wearing this? Well, it’s your turn now, puppy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rae personally thought Jason looked adorable. Pouty lips with a gray collared shirt and black ripped jeans since Jason refused to wear slacks and the younger didn’t have regular black jeans. Rae gave it two hours before he was going to get sent home for breaking the dress code.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone’s going to make fun of me!” Jason stomped, once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No they won’t, everyone will literally be wearing the same thing.” Even then, no one was stupid enough to make fun of Jason for that. The boy was only twelve, yet he got suspended almost every other month for fighting back in sixth grade, no one was stupid enough to laugh at Jason’s uniform when all of them were wearing the same thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rae was in class when he stood corrected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had gotten a phone call in the middle of his first day about needing to come get Jason for punching a kid in the face. He never expected to receive a call from Jason’s school, they call your parents when there's an emergency, not your next door neighbor that you’re in love with, so Rae had quite a few questions to ask Jason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rae rushed over to their city’s middle school, his old school, and ran straight into the principal’s office after he saw a boy holding a red painting napkin to his face in the front office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who the fuck makes fun of someone’s uniform when you’re wearing the exact same thing?!” Jason yelled when Rae asked him to explain the situation after he got sent home. Rae got excused for the rest of the day, not without some concerned expressions from every single adult in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Seriously, what’s the deal with those two? Are they </strong><strong>married?”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby, you can’t just keep punching people. You got suspended on your first day of school,” Rae sighed and pulled his jj onto his lap, his driver not questioning a thing as he drove.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh, kids suck.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I really don’t know why that dumbass decided to laugh at you when he was wearing the same shit,” Rae chuckled, kissing Jason’s temple to let him know he wasn’t mad at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two sat in silence as Jason stretched his bruised hand, snickering to himself, knowing how hard he punched the kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did your school call me?” Rae asked the question that's been bothering him for thirty minutes. He didn’t mind all that much, he heard Jason was in trouble and he immediately ran out of his high school, not looking back, but he was still curious as to why Jason’s school called him and not his parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I put you as my guardian,” Jason said simply, like it was so normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now why…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason knit his eyebrows together, thinking that Rae would be the most obvious choice when he was filling out school paperwork. He memorized Rae’s phone number by heart so he put it down without second thought, not thinking about his parents once. If anything, they probably would've had Rae come get Jason anyway, work being more important than their son. “Who else would I put besides you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I don't know, your parents?!?” Rae shouted, which made Jason giggle. Rae flicked Jason’s forehead after, since all he said was “oh, yeah that would have made sense.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason was a special one, and Rae intended to keep him for a while.</em>
</p><p>“I just wanted to come over and tell you how cute you looked,” Rae said softly, loving the way Jason’s cheeks did heat up, just like he predicted. Jason blames it on how hot the gym was. Rae really did like how cute Jason was, his hand playing with the fabric of his suit, just because it looked soft, not because he wanted to hold Jason by his waist.</p><p>Rae kissed Jason’s cheek, not really caring if anyone was watching them. It was just a homie cheek kiss.</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes and pushed Rae away, hiding a smile from his face. “Won’t your girlfriend be mad if she sees you kissing me?” Jason scoffed playfully, which only caused Rae to kiss his cheek even more, leaving a wet spot on the other. Jason whined and wiped at his cheek with his sleeve. Usually, he hates germs, but he loved Rae more than anything in the world.</p><p>“She’ll have to deal with it,” Rae laughed, ruffling Jason’s hair, which was now messed up which made Jason whine even louder.</p><p>“I took so damn long to do my hair, you loser,” Jason pouted.</p><p>“I like it messy,” Rae patted his head, not knowing what he meant by that, either way, both of them paused for a moment before they laughed off the silence.</p><p>“You suck.”</p><p>“You swallow,” Rae rolled his eyes, covering Jason’s mouth the second he opened it, knowing what the young, immature boy will be saying.</p><p>“No, you don’t. You never will. Not on my watch,” Rae stated sternly, making sure Jason was looking at him.</p><p>“Damn, we didn’t think Rae would steal you this early, jj,” Kadon chuckled, showing up to spike the fruit punch, one of the most cliche things someone could do at a homecoming dance. Along with being Jason’s best friend, he was the one Rae hated the most out of Jason’s friends.</p><p>When Jason had started making his own friends, he spent the most time with Kadon. Every time Rae came over, he had to sit and watch the two play video games. The selfish elder managed to get Jason back to him after a stern talking to, about how only he should matter in the other’s life which secretly made Jason very happy, he loved that Rae was finally possessive for once.</p><p>“Kadon,” Rae said, standing up straight, asserting his dominance. Jason noticed, which made him reach up and play with Rae’s tie.</p><p>“Rae,” the other responded, smirking a bit. Oh the things Rae would do to wipe that smirk off his face with his fist.</p><p>“Uhm, ima go back to my friends. Go have fun with Madi,” Jason said, attempting to break the tension between the two. Jason kissed Rae’s cheek before Kadon muttered a “gross”, which Jason’s friends did any time they saw the two be affectionate. They’ve gotten used to it but teasing Jason was always fun, Rae knew that the most.</p><p>The older watched Kadon pull Jason away. He rolled his eyes and decided to not think about Kadon and Jason any longer; more so Jason.</p><p>He went back to his own friends, trying not to look over to the group of ninth graders that all seem to have captivated Jason’s attention. Ugh, when did Jason stop staring at him every second of the day? It felt like just yesterday Rae called Jason creepy for staring at him as he did his homework, now he was lucky if Jason could even make eye contact with him.</p><p>Jason felt Rae looking at him a few times throughout the night, but he chose to ignore it, knowing he’d melt in the middle of the gymnasium if he caught eye contact with Rae in his navy blue suit. He hated the effect the other had on him, to this day. It had been six years, a childhood crush was supposed to last when you're in your <em>childhood</em>, hence the term.</p><p>Jason denied his crush on the older for the longest time, he even cut off Rae for a whole week when it got too much, but he realized that only made him miss him more.</p><p>Jason did everything he could to not like Rae any longer. The seventeen year old would never like him back, he always told himself. He was a kid, an immature little clingy puppy that followed Rae around.</p><p>He stopped wearing Rae’s clothes, he would wash his clothes right after he got home from a sleepover to get rid of the other’s scent. He stopped sitting on Rae’s lap which lasted two hours before Rae forcefully sat him there on his own while saying “stop being a brat”.</p><p>Nothing worked, so all he did was just hide those feelings. As long as Jason acted like they weren’t there, they wouldn’t be.</p><p>Except, it didn’t work like that. Jason’s heart clenched every time he saw Rae kiss someone else, touch someone else, smile at someone else. It’s not like Jason hasn’t done all of that. He dated boys and girls in his grade, but nothing felt like Rae’s lips against his forehead, nothing felt warmer than Rae’s hands, no one smelled as good as Rae.</p><p>When he entered Rae’s school, he was no longer allowed to date, Rae snarled at anyone who wanted to talk to his jj, saying he was just being a protective older brother. He wondered if Rae would ever see him as anything more than a little brother. He liked him so much.</p><p>He liked him so much that he almost threw up when he entered the men’s restroom and found his one and only neighbor making out with a girl with long black hair and platinum blonde highlights.</p><p>The two looked like deers caught in headlights before Rae pushed himself off of Madi who was sitting on the sink, where he was standing between her legs.</p><p>“Yeah, no, ima throw up,” Jason said before leaving the restroom, Rae chasing after him.</p><p>Jason blended straight into the crowd, and usually Rae would be able to spot his little jj in any crowd, but this time it was a bit harder, almost as Jason didn’t want Rae to find him.</p><p>This really did not go as planned.</p><p>Rae couldn't get the fluffy haired boy out of his head, even after a few drinks of the punch Kadon spiked— so upon asking Madi to distract him, one thing led to another and the next thing they knew was the bathroom door opening and Jason was standing there, disgust slash a bit of hurt written on his face.</p><p>Rae ran up to Kadon who was busy screaming song lyrics.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Rae,” the younger greeted, a bit drunk off his mind. Sheesh, fifteen year olds these days.</p><p>“Where’s jj?” Rae quickly asked, eyes still searching around for Jason. God, fuck attending a big ass school with a big ass gym with too many students.</p><p>“He said he went to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, he just ran out of there and I swear I saw him come in here but I literally cannot find him,” Rae yelled over the music.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, my g,” Kadon shrugged, earning a groan from Rae. Before he could walk off to find his puppy, Kadon pulled him by his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s your deal, man?” Kadon questioned, which made him do a double take.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why do you keep leading jj on?</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>“I’m not, what the fuck are you on?” Rae stared at Kadon, ready to push him away since he was obviously not sober, so he was saying random things. He hated Rae, would do anything to piss the elder off.</p><p>“Everyone calls him <em>your</em> jj, and you go along with it. You’re possessive over him, you kiss him and praise him, but then turn around and act like he’s nothing to you,” Kadon scoffed, leaning back against a wall and staring at Rae, waiting for his response.</p><p>Rae stared back but in disbelief. Who did he think he was?</p><p>“He’s everything to me, you’re tripping.”</p><p>“He stared at you and Madi all night, we saw the way his shoulders slumped when he saw you whispering into her ear, we saw how his leg bounced and his jaw clenched every time she ran her fingers through your hair, everybody knows Jason likes you, you know too. And if we were any smarter, we’d think you liked him back, you’re just too emotionally constipated to fucking realize it.”</p><p>“I—“</p><p>“You know, I think Madi made eye contact with all of us when you were kissing up on her neck. She stared straight into Jason’s eyes and winked at him. She knew what she was doing, and you probably did too. God knows you love toying with your precious jj.” Kadon finished seconds before he was pushed against the wall, Rae’s hands in his collar, face inches away from the other.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” he spat into Kadon’s face, the whole room staring at the two.</p><p>“That’s a fucking lie. No one loves Jason like I do. You’re drunk, kid, I suggest you shut the hell up before I break your nose,” Rae angrily shouted. Who was he to tell Rae that? Everyone in their whole damn school knew how he would never want to hurt Jason.</p><p>Rae threw Kadon on the floor and stared down at him, almost kicking him in the stomach before he felt a small hand tug at his harshly, pulling him out of the room.</p><p>“Let’s go home,” Jason sighed, tired of tonight. Fuck homecoming dances, he knew they would not turn out well, not when Rae wasn’t his date. Nothing ever went right when Rae and him were separate, and he was hoping Rae would see that after now threatening a kid three grades younger than him.</p><p>The whole car ride was silent, Rae not really knowing what to say. He agreed to go home when he saw the boy in distress, leaving Madi and his friends behind with no second thought. Jason will always be his first priority, no matter what. Be already started a plan in his head on what to do with Madi, the sweet girl in his math class that was so threatened by his jj that she made eye contact with him while Rae kissed her. He can’t believe he let Jason see him kiss that thing.</p><p>“No one loves Jason like I do.” Jason replayed in his head. He wasn’t all wrong, Jason agreed. No one loved Jason like how Rae did, and maybe that’s why he fell so hard for Rae. With his soft morning voice, his midnight kisses, his obsession with making Jason smile, no one has ever loved Jason like his Rae did. Not even his parents. (Actually. especially not his parents).</p><p>He sometimes tells the stars that Rae taught him love. He didn’t know the meaning of actual love until later, but ever since he was nine, he knew that love meant Rae. Rae loved him the gentlest of ways, always reassuring him, always making sure he was okay, always checking if he was happy. He loved him with his hands, always cupping his cheeks, always holding his waist securely, almost like he was scared his jj would run away.</p><p>Sometimes Rae’s love was questionable, a bit suspicious. It got Jason’s hopes up from time to time, thinking maybe the older finally liked him back, but the next minute Rae was ignoring his texts for days and holding some other boy’s hand in the hall.</p><p>Even then, he knew Rae loved him, there was no doubt about it. He didn’t ever question that part. Rae cared for him more than anybody else he had ever met.</p><p>Jason didn’t know much about love, only being fourteen, but he knew that he didn’t want anybody else to love him if they weren’t Rae. He only wanted Rae. He had Rae, not the way he wanted, but he had him, which was better than nothing.</p><p>“Rae?”</p><p>“Yes, puppy?”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>And maybe Rae didn’t love him how he wanted him to, but he knew they were meant to be one another’s either in this life, or another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not me crying at the end of that chapter. i love you so much, principe. I don’t think I will ever get tired of telling you that. You are my everything, and I really think you were made for me. You taught me what love was supposed to feel like, and at times I think you are my first love. I’m not the best boyfriend, and I suck at showing love sometimes, but I really do love you. Part of the reason I created this was because writing is my specialty and I feel like writing my feelings in third person would make it easier than saying it in first person. It is mind blowing how much I can love someone. Everyone calls me cold and shit I know damn well you make me melt every second you exist. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for letting me love you. I want all of you, you make me so happy and I’ll continue loving you in another life. You’re mine, mi amor. All mine, I’ll choose you over and over again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason's first homecoming was not fun like the movies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason found Rae in his bathroom rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash multiple times for a solid two minutes before Jason decided to speak up.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason chuckled, handing Rae his bottle of banana milk for the elder to open for him.</p><p>“Wanted to get rid of the taste of Madi,” Rae shuddered, still not believing he let that little bitch kiss him. Who gave her the right to act like that towards Jason? He started brushing his teeth the second he got home, not even taking off his suit yet.</p><p>“Was she not a good kisser?”</p><p>“Nope, she used too much tongue,” Rae spoke, walking over to his closet to change. He grabbed a white t-shirt and tossed it at Jason, along with some basketball shorts. Jason just stared at the clothes he was given and then also stared at Rae, like this was never seen before.</p><p>“Bet I could kiss better than her,” Jason mumbled, rolling his eyes. Rae choked on his own spit which caught the attention of the ninth grader. Jason looked up, a bit alarmed.</p><p>“Choked on some Listerine, hah…” Rae smiled, which eased Jason a little. The room went back to silent. Rae was a bit sad, how Jason was paying attention to everything but him. What was so interesting about his Attack on Titan poster? Or his phone charger laying on the ground? Why wasn’t Jason looking at him with stars in his eyes?</p><p>Not that he cared, of course. He just likes attention, he wasn’t jealous of inanimate objects.</p><p>However, the teenage male did feel the tension roaming in the air. He wanted to know what Jason was thinking, why he was so silent. Rae didn’t want to talk about what happened earlier, not even knowing how Jason was feeling. Did he hear Rae? Was he mad or sad? Was he even hurt? Did he wanna go home because he hated social gatherings or was it because of something else?</p><p>The freshman set the clothes down on his neighbor’s bed and shrugged.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Do you need me to put your clothes on for you, little one?” Rae teased, walking over to the other and picking up the t-shirt, genuinely ready to assist the boy but Jason had backed up, causing Rae’s hand to hang in the air.</p><p>“It’s getting late, I think I should head home,” Jason said quietly.</p><p>Rae’s face fell almost instantly.</p><p>“You’re not staying over?” Rae asked, voice quiet. It was the first time Rae had ever needed to ask his jj that. Jason always stayed over, whether or not Rae wanted him too. He’s stayed over at Rae’s since he was a third grader so of course it came as a surprise to him when the other told him he was planning to go home.</p><p>“I mean I guess I could stay in your guest bedrooms,” Jason scratched the back of his neck, grabbing the clothes off the bed and started his way out of the room.</p><p>The owner of the room stood there and watched him walk out of the room without looking back. He was a bit dumbfounded, confused with the other’s behavior.</p><p>That guest bedroom basically gathered dust, barely anybody used it, certainly never Jason.</p><p>He hurried after him, finding him tugging on his tie by the large body mirror. He walked over slowly, trying to read jj’s face through the mirror but it was no use. Jason’s face hasn’t changed all night, even when he hit Rae with that “I love you.”</p><p>Which in fact, threw him off.</p><p>He never liked the word love, realizing that as he got older. Always referring to it as the L word, he never let people say I love you to him. It was too strong of a word, he would ghost on anybody who said that to him.</p><p>However, when the 14 year old angsty neighbor of his said those three words to him, everything felt right. Everything fell in place, just like it always did when he was with his little jj. He stopped saying it to Rae, knowing it made him uncomfortable, but what he didn’t know was Rae wanted only Jason telling him that. Jason stopped saying it when Rae expressed his feelings towards it when he was 16, the other 13.</p><p>He felt at ease knowing the boy loved him, knowing Jason could never leave him, right?</p><p>“I<em> literally wanted to punch him in the face when he said that word to me,” Rae chuckled, stroking Jason’s hair while he laid on his lap.</em></p><p>
  <em>“So do you not like the word?” Jason asked softly, playing with the strings of Rae’s ripped jeans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, not one bit. I literally hate when people say that shit to me. Like we had just met too? I want to throw up whenever someone throws that word at me,” Rae explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brushed off Jason’s quiet oh, not thinking the boy would count himself as someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason was a full blown teenager now, he caught onto things faster and didn't just assume things. If he was any younger, he would say “i’m not just someone though! I’m your little jj!”, but the problem was that he was just someone. He wasn’t as special as he thought when he saw how Rae interacted with other people whenever they were out, pushing him off to the side. He had to accept that, and he did. He wondered if Rae noticed the change in attitude. He figured the older didn’t, maybe he was happy that Jason wasn’t as clingy anymore. Rae was probably letting out relieved sighs when he didn’t see Jason whining at not getting a forehead kiss. He felt bad for saying I love you even when it made Rae uncomfortable. He didn’t know, so in order to make the older happy, he stopped saying it.</em>
</p><p>It was the first time in a year Jason had ever said anything like that to him, so it was surprising, but it felt right. It felt so normal when he said it, like they were life long lovers who would say that everyday before one of them left for work.</p><p>“Why are you in here?”</p><p>“It’s been a long day, prince,” (Rae smiled at the pet name), “I want to go to sleep.”</p><p>“You’re not sleeping in my bed?” Rae asked, sitting down on the bed to watch Jason intently, not knowing what was going on with the younger.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s kind of weird for us to be sleeping in the same bed together? At this age?” Jason questions softly, playing with his fingers.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“And we’re boys too, so like, I don’t know,” Jason sighed.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re straight,” Rae groans which caused Jason to roll his eyes before pushing Rae’s shoulder, his dramatic best friend then falling off the bed and fake crying.</p><p>“I ain’t even push you that hard, brat,” Jason laughed, heading over to the full length mirror and started tugging his bowtie off, in which he was struggling with. “I’m not straight, don’t worry. I mean, if I was, that’s none of your concern, it shouldn’t worry you that much. I’m not saying I am though! I just think that if I did turn out to be straight that wouldn’t matter to you, you know?”</p><p>Jason was speaking at 100 words per minute, it felt like. Rae chuckled, knowing Jason rambled a lot when he panicked.</p><p>“Baby, I was kidding.”</p><p>Jason stayed silent and continued to try taking off his bowtie.</p><p>Rae walked over him to gently help him take it off.</p><p>“You looked so cute tonight, wanted to spend the whole night with you instead.” Rae said, looking at him from top to bottom first before he helped him take the red bowtie off.</p><p>“But you didn’t, you made out with Madi instead, in a school bathroom. Very classy,” Jason rolled his eyes. trying to play it off that he was a bit disappointed that Rae wasn’t his date. It never even crossed his mind to go with him, surprisingly, but what his friends had said had made a bit of sense. Rae would’ve thrown a protective fit if Jason were to have a date to homecoming. No one asked Jason because they thought Rae had already claimed him, which he wished Rae had done. He wouldn’t have needed to see Rae lock lips with some manipulative bitch.</p><p>“Did you wish that was you and not Madi, pup?” Rae joked, a smirk growing when he saw Jason’s cheeks heat up and turn red.</p><p>They were dangerously close, Jason could smell Madi on the older male, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Gucci Bloom, he concluded. God, he wanted to smash that bottle into her head. Rae usually smelled like sugar and mint.</p><p>Rae’s fingertips grazed on Jason’s neck softly, causing him to tense up. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like this in the evening when Rae was putting on his bowtie. Maybe it was because of how tense the atmosphere was, or how Rae looked kinda hot when he was a bit mad at something, Jason didn’t know.</p><p>Rae sighed softly, not knowing what his jj meant about sleeping together in the same bed. What was wrong with it? They literally did it two nights ago.</p><p>“How come you don’t wanna sleep with me tonight, babyboy?” Rae pouted just a bit, handing the other his bowtie back, but he didn’t take his hand back, instead he just stared down at Jason’s smaller figure, using his other hand to tilt the chin of the boy who was avoiding eye contact up.</p><p>Jason tried his best not to choke on air when he saw how Rae’s piercing eyes were staring at him. They were too close, too quiet, the only things to be heard were the two’s slow and steady breathing. It was surprising really, how Jason wasn’t hyperventilating, Jason couldn’t even think straight. He could never think straight when Rae was around anyway.</p><p>Rae continued to watch him and try his best to read his facial expressions. God, how much he wished he could read his puppy’s mind. Jason wasn’t open with him, anymore. He noticed the way the boy just slowly and slowly pushed himself away from Rae, and he felt like he was lost in a field of dead grass and wilted flowers. He felt Jason slipping through his hands, like he was trying to hold water in a bucket with a hole.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if Jason was just maturing or what. He expected his jj to grow up, not grow apart from him. Maybe he put this onto himself, always telling Jason to find new friends, stop clinging onto him like a lost puppy. That didn’t mean stop being his puppy.</p><p>Jason was his best friend, the one he felt the most comfortable with. The worst part was that he didn’t even know what happened. He just assumed that Jason stopped clinging to him because he lost feelings, but was it selfish of him to want Jason to like him again? Was it mean of him to want, no, need, his jj to fall for him again, even if he doesn’t like him? He felt like he was losing his childhood best friend as the days went by.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jason whispered, not knowing what else to tell him. It was a complete lie, and he knew the older knew that it was. How was he supposed to tell him that sleeping in the same bed with him would mess with him, especially after how he was feeling tonight. His feelings were everywhere, he didn’t know if he hated Rae or wanted to confess to him. He couldn’t get Madi and him out of his head, but he still couldn’t get Rae’s words out of his head. He didn’t know what Kadon and the older were talking about, but it was for sure about him.</p><p>He didn’t know who started it, who inched their face closer first, but the two’s lips were connected. It felt desperate, from both sides. Rae was holding onto him like he was going to leave him, Jason was holding onto him the same, but neither of them knew that.</p><p>Rae’s fingers were on his face now, pulling him closer, even though his fingers felt like fire on his cheek. The kiss didn’t feel like sparks flying, if anything, it felt like sparks dying, it felt like they were trying to add more oil into a dying fire.</p><p>Jason still loved the way he tasted, minty, but it wasn’t due to the listerine. After all these years, his first kiss still tasted the same as before. As cliche as it was, the younger thought time stopped. This was their first kiss where both parties consented, Jason remembered, which caused him to smile through the kiss, Rae taking it as a good sign.</p><p>The elder thought Jason’s lips were soft, warm, they fit so perfectly with his, too perfectly. He had never kissed Jason’s lips before, and he didn’t know what got over him, but he felt like the kiss was needed. He proceeded to slip his tongue into Jason’s mouth when the younger whimpered a bit.</p><p>Nope, nope, nuh uh, this was going too far for his original plan.</p><p>Okay, his original plan wasn’t even to kiss Jason though.</p><p>Their tongues teased against one another, scared to mess something up. Rae was never the one to shy away from a kiss but with the younger, he started getting a bit flustered, though he would never admit it.</p><p>“Stop running away from me,” Rae whispered, when they broke the kiss, strings of saliva still connected to the two boys’ lips. Their foreheads were pressed together, either of them too scared to acknowledge what just happened. They practically just made out, but they were ignoring that very known fact.</p><p>“I need you, puppy,” he continued, closing his eyes, not wanting to think about what’s going on. It was a dangerous way to play, but he knew that the second he thinks, his own thoughts will eat him up and swallow him whole.</p><p>The other stood there, taking in everything that just happened. He thought he was dreaming for a second, never seeing the older be so quiet, so vulnerable. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He wanted to kiss him again, feel like he was in heaven again. His thoughts were racing. What did this mean? What was happening to the two’s relationship? Did Rae want him suddenly, or was he just feeling bad about Jason catching him kissing Madi? Jason didn’t necessarily like the circumstances of the kiss. He didn’t think the two’s first actual kiss was going to be like this, on the night where he was going to try and finally move on from the boy who only looked at him like a little brother.</p><p>“I’m here,” he responded, hands cupping Rae’s cheeks. He didn’t know what the elder meant if he was being honest, but he knew that the night was messy and they were messy too, they had always been messy. His feelings were everywhere and maybe Rae’s were too. He wasn’t sure why, but it sure seemed like it.</p><p>Rae sighed and pecked Jason’s soft pillow lips again before tugging him back to his room.</p><p>After getting dressed and ready for bed, Rae jumped in his bed and opened his arms for Jason to climb in them.</p><p>Rae pulled Jason close, letting the younger nuzzle his face into his neck, wondering why Jason didn’t smell him like normal.</p><p>“You smell like Madi still,” Jason grumbled sleepily, making Rae laugh. He kissed Jason’s head before shaking his head.</p><p>“I’ll smell like my puppy soon,” Rae rubbed his hand down Jason’s back, grazing his fingertips underneath his shirt without thinking, only realizing what he was doing when he felt Jason shiver. He still had that effect on him</p><p>Jason smiled contently, getting used to the smell anyway. Rae smelled like home, so that was why he didn’t approve of the older smelling like something besides sweet mint. They were both falling asleep, the low hum of the air conditioning running. The other held him as he slept, like always. Everything was going to be fine, Jason concluded.</p><p>Until they weren’t.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Jason asked the older when he woke up to Rae putting on his shoes. He woke up by himself, no one hugging him. It was odd, Rae always laid in bed until he woke up in the morning.</p><p>“Madi’s house,” Rae stated, not even looking at Jason when he continued to grab his keys.</p><p>Jason wanted to flinch at his tone. Cold, unwelcoming, scared almost.</p><p>“W-what? Why?” Jason couldn’t stop himself from asking.</p><p>“None of your business, pup,” Rae responded, checking himself in the mirror before turning to look at Jason, avoiding his eyes.<br/>
First hit.</p><p>Rae had never been that harsh to him, Jason was intrusive sometimes but Rae never said anything about it, always curing the boy’s curiosity. He never hid anything from Jason, even if sometimes Jason wished he did (seriously, who tells their best friend every single detail about the people they fuck?).</p><p>“But she-”</p><p>“She’s what?”</p><p>“A bad kisser,” Jason said after a moment of thinking. She’s evil, she’s manipulative, she knows I like you.</p><p>“Last night was a mess, I didn’t mean half the things I said.”</p><p>Second hit.</p><p>“Nor half the things I did.”</p><p>Third hit. Jason could cry. He might, if he was being honest. He was dumb, it was a stupid kiss, they always kissed, maybe never on the lips, but he was still stupid for thinking the older boy would ever want him. He was happy last night, he had hopes, but right now he just hoped that Rae didn’t see the pain on his face, how much he wanted Rae to just say “just kidding, puppy.”</p><p>He hated himself at that moment, mad at himself for getting hurt. He had slowly put up walls, enough that made him hurt less and less every time he was reminded that Rae only saw him as an immature kid.</p><p>That kiss broke them down, Rae’s minty breath flooding the building that held his heart, but floods only caused damage. Floods ruin everything, floods cause harm, no one liked when their home got flooded, so he was stupid to let it happen. Stupid to let himself drown in Rae’s warm hugs and sweet scent. Survival rates of drowning were always less than 50%.</p><p>Jason nodded, chewing on his bottom lip, like always. It hurt his teeth sometimes, how much he chewed on that specific place on the inside of his lip, but it didn’t account to how hurt he was feeling.</p><p>God, why did he have to be so sensitive? This shouldn’t surprise him. Rae not wanting him isn’t a shocker. What was shocking was how Rae could easily affect him.</p><p>Jason was seen as emotionless, dry, rude, unable to hurt, but that was all coming out to be a lie the more he stared at how Rae was smiling at his phone.</p><p>Rae was beautiful when he smiled, he looked like a prince, he was a prince, Jason’s prince.</p><p>He didn’t know how long that would last.</p><p>“Okay, well, I’m gonna go, she’s waiting,” Rae said, finally looking up at Jason who had puffy eyes and a natural pout on his lips. He ignored how the boy was shaking.</p><p>Rae woke up with Jason in his arms, everything feeling right in the world. His lips were tingling, still remembering the kiss from last night.</p><p>But that was until he had a sudden realization that that kiss should’ve never happened. He was going to ruin the boy, break him if he acts on his feelings.</p><p>Feelings? No. Not feelings.</p><p>He didn’t like Jason, he didn’t like his grumpy and annoyingly cute next door neighbor of six years. The younger was only a freshman, he was like a little brother to him, nothing else. He was being cruel for playing with Jason like that so he needed to stop. He needed to set more boundaries, let Jason know last night meant nothing.</p><p>It meant nothing, he was just a mess due to seeing Jason not want to cuddle with him, which would ruin the nine year long streak. But now that he thinks about it, maybe Jason was onto something since all he could think about at that moment was the smell of the younger’s shampoo and fluffy morning hair.</p><p>He grabbed his phone to find an excuse to leave Jason. It was mean, selfish, but he had to do what he had to do.</p><p>“Want to finish what we started?” was displayed on his phone, from Madi.</p><p>“You can grab breakfast from my mom downstairs, or go back home, I don’t really care,” Rae continued before waving at Jason and leaving the fourteen year old in his room by himself,</p><p>And his thoughts.</p><p>⌁</p><p>It had been awhile since Rae last heard from Jason (14 hours and 13 minutes, to be exact). He spent Sunday with Madi and came home at 2 AM to his clothes left on the corner on his bed poorly folded. Jason didn’t know how to fold clothes.</p><p>Nonetheless, Jason never gave Rae his clothes back. Rae usually went shopping a lot just so he could have clothes to wear when the younger steals all of his. He loved when Jason wore his clothes, not because it was cute and let everyone at their school know the freshman was his, but it was just because he was tired of Jason’s white fuckboy style, tired of him wearing jerseys and Nike t-shirts.</p><p>He picked up the clothes, still warm, indicating Jason just barely left. He set them down and walked over to his window, looking over to Jason’s. He usually would see Jason gaming on his computer, or on the phone laughing which sometimes irked him, seeing the other’s boxy smile that wasn’t caused by him.</p><p>He was possessive over his friends, what could he say?</p><p>This time, the blinds were closed. He couldn’t see anything besides a black checkerboard design. Jason never closed those blinds, even at night. Rae would be lying if he never used that window to watch him, just to see what he’s doing. Just to see the art piece he’s working on, what he was eating (that’s how he learned Jason liked takis, so that’s why he was always stocked up on it at his own place).</p><p>In the six years of living together, that window had never been covered. It felt like something was cut between them, like he lost the bridge that connected the two together.</p><p>Rae didn’t reach out to him, scared that the younger hated him. He regretted that kiss, he hated that kiss so much because it was supposed to bring Jason closer to him, but it was his fault since he was the one that let the boy go. He didn’t want Jason, he wasn’t supposed to feel like this for the younger who was three years younger.</p><p>Jason turned his phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone. He was tired of his heart beat going up and jumping at his phone every time a notification popped up, hoping it was Rae, but it never was. The older was busy with Madi, he figured. He didn’t need him, not when he had smart and beautiful and bad kisser Madi.</p><p>He was on his rooftop when he saw Rae come home, a dull look on his face. Jason acted like seeing the older annoyed didn’t make him a bit happy.</p><p>Told you she was a bad kisser, Jason thought in his head.</p><p>It was a school night, and he laid on his rooftop all night, asking the stars on what to do.</p><p>“I like him, I’m in love with him, I realized. He doesn’t want me. Is it because I’m too young? When I’m 20 he’ll only be 23. What does Madi have that I don’t? I guess her notes are cuter than mine.” Jason sighed, falling back on his back and just staring at the stars. He should probably go in, Rae would scream if he found him up here, scared the boy would catch a cold.</p><p>He was about to stand up until he saw Rae approach his window that was directly across from his. He watched from above, not wanting to move an inch, scared the older boy would see him. He saw Rae facial expression drop even more, hand reaching out to touch the cold glass, eyes glued on the window that was covered by his blinds.</p><p>He waited til he saw Rae turn off his lights before he climbed off his roof and onto his balcony, doing everything he could not to make a sound.</p><p>Monday morning, Rae waited in front of his jj’s house, but he never came out. In the two years that Rae has been able to drive, he’s never not taken Jason to school. Even when he was sick, his jj stayed home with him.</p><p>Did the boy sleep through his alarms?</p><p>He got out of his car and went up to Jason’s house door, not needing to knock, only needing to put in the door’s code before he could let himself in.</p><p>He was about to head up the stairs until Jason’s mom spotted him.</p><p>“Rae? What are you doing here?” she asked him.</p><p>“Looking for Jason,” Rae smiled, bowing his head in the presence of the lady he despised just a little bit for not loving his puppy the way he should be loved.</p><p>“He already left with his driver. He said you were sick?” she looked at him confused.</p><p>Jason lied to her. Jason was avoiding him. Jason hated his driver, kissed him all over when he got his license so he wouldn’t need to sit in a car with the grumpy middle aged dude his father paid.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I wasn’t feeling good this morning but I’m okay now, guess I forgot to let jj know,” Rae lied, not really knowing how to explain to her why Jason lied and why he didn’t want Rae to come get him.</p><p>He left jj’s house and drove to school, acting like everything was fine. It was perfectly normal not having Jason’s presence next to him, not having him scream the lyrics of Amnesia, not having him hold onto Rae’s hand and sometimes even bite it til they got to their school.</p><p>He was perfectly fine without Jason, but he hoped Jason wasn’t perfectly fine without him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy four months mi amor. fuck, i'm so in love with you. do you ever think about how we got here? how different we are yet so alike? how we just fit one another and mold together so perfectly? this whole time I thought I got everything I wanted, i was complete. i got everything i wanted, but i never knew the one thing in this world i would want more than anything else was you. i'm so fucking lucky to have you. you're my everything, and i say this every month but i can't imagine not spending my days with you. i know we're not perfect, but i've never felt this way for someone. i've messed up, i've been dumb, i'm indecisive on most of my decisions but i know one thing for sure is i'd choose you in a heartbeat. I chose you in this life and i'll choose you in another one. you're everything good in this world, you're my coffee in the morning, you're the stars i look at, you're my yellow. you're my thoughts, you're my dreams, you're the one thing in this world that makes me love everything around me. you make me a better me, so happy four months, mi amor. can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason goes to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stares Jason got when he got out of his driver’s car were evident. He looked up from his phone with his Champion backpack swung on his one shoulder to see everyone’s confused faces once they saw the car drive off. He walked slowly through the front doors, a close-lipped smile on his face, not knowing what else to do besides ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t stupid, he knew why everybody was staring. His entire freshman year, he has never shown up to school without Rae by his side. They never went to school without each other, Rae taking his neighbor with him since the first day of the year. When Rae didn’t go to school, there was no way you would see Jason either. So it was no surprise that every student in their school was concerned, Jason even heard some people thinking Madi was the reason for Rae's absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were right. Stupid Madi. Senior Madi with cute notes and evil eyes. Quite immature, Jason decided. He would be lying if her being so threatened over him didn’t fuel his ego</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had nothing to worry about though, Rae would always look at jj like a little brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Kadon came up to him with a cup of coffee in hand, a playful smile on his face but it faltered when he got Jason’s death glare. He just looked away, seeing Jason really was not in the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard Rae didn’t take you to school… any reason there?” Kadon cautiously asked. Jason expected this. Kadon had been the one questioning Rae’s relation with Jason since the first time they met.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rae!!” Jason ran to hug the elder once he opened the door, totally forgetting his conversation with his new friend who was sitting at the dining table and doing homework.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi puppy,” Rae smiled, hugging Jason tightly in his arms. He ruffled Jason’s hair which earned a soft whine. The fifteen year old chuckled and squished Jason’s cheek. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I missed you,” Jason said softly, smoothing out his hair and going back to hugging Rae, even smelling him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They haven’t seen each other in 24 hours. Rae didn’t think it was that big of a deal but jj’s time without Rae was in puppy years, he likes to say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I literally just saw you yesterday, baby,” Rae laughed, looking down at Jason who was tightly clinging onto him. The 12 year old will always be clingy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two were lost in their small reunion until someone cleared their throat, annoyingly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae stood up straight and looked at the shorter boy who was approaching them. Who is he? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must be Rae,” the younger said, eyeing the taller from top to bottom. He was wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants. “Emo much?” he thought in his head. Wait, hasn’t Jason wore a hoodie just like that to school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae raised an eyebrow, looking down at Jason who seemed to be ignoring the tension in the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, how’d you know?” Rae titled his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jj talks about you a lot,” the boy replied, a smile on his face. If Rae knew any better, he would’ve thought it was fake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonetheless, a small smirk appeared on Rae’s face. He knew his little jj talked about him to everyone he met, but the teenager liked hearing it from other people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, and who are you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Kadon, I hang out with jj in school sometimes. We’re partners for a spanish project, we’re basically besties,” he replied, putting his hand out for Rae to shake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae ignored it, causing Kadon to drop it, along with his fake smile. “Hm, jj never talks about you,” Rae said, chuckling, a smug smile on his face. He stroked his fingers through Jason’s hair and tried to hold back a laugh when the other scoffed under his breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needs to keep an eye on him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhm… we’re working on a project right now, you can come watch,” Jason finally spoke up, noticing how weird their little exchange was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’re you guys working on, pup?” Rae asked, following after Jason when he started walking to the dining room again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like I said, it’s for our spanish–”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, are you ‘pup’, Kadon?” Rae snapped his head at Kadon, whose lips were parted in surprise at the older’s tone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He does not like me… at all, Kadon concluded. His question now was “why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be nice, Rae,” Jason said lightheartedly, not thinking about how rude Rae actually was being. Kadon noticed the other’s obliviousness. Did Jason really not see how much of an ass Rae was being to him? He hasn’t even done anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason and Kadon sat down at the dining table in front of their assignments, Jason turning to Rae and patting to the seat next to him. Rae strided over and sat down, pulling Jason’s chair closer to his, startling Jason. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, just missed you,” Rae said softly. “Now show me what you’re working on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The two sixth graders continued to do their work, but it seems like neither of them were making progress. Rae kept butting in, kept playing with Jason’s hair, kept touching him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even Jason thought Rae was being a little extra affectionate today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Rae just missed him a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe Rae just wanted to show Kadon that he will never be Jason’s “bestie”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jason slammed his locker shut and stared at Kadon, who was staring back cautiously, knowing Jason had words on the tip of his tongue, waiting to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you and Rae talk about that night during homecoming?” Jason asked, tongue poking at his cheek, something he did when he was irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When? I was kind of tipsy that night,” Kadon laughed, making the mood lighter before Jason hit his right arm, causing him to cry out in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm was bruised by how hard Rae threw him to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me. You remember being pinned to the wall and thrown to the ground right? What caused that to happen?” Jason made it sound more like a statement, determined to find out what words were spoken by the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon grumbled, holding onto his arm that was now throbbing in pain. “I told him to stop playing with your feelings,” Kadon muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed in disbelief. “Feelings? I don’t have any for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you with him this morning? Why are your eyes puffy? Why did he come running into the gym looking for you like you saw him kill someone? He nearly beat my ass because I said he was toying with you.” Kadon prodded, implying that Rae was hurting Jason and he knew Jason knew that too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that!” Jason exclaimed, everyone in the hall seemingly turning their attention to the two freshmen, arguing about a senior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to explain myself. Can’t I just come to school without him? You guys act like I need him! I don’t fucking need him. He doesn’t need me, why should I need him?” Jason continued on, shouting at Kadon when their other friends started approaching them, trying to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dependent on him, so yes, it’s weird when you’re not here with him. I know he hurt you somehow, that’s all he does, Jason,” Kadon sighed. “I don’t know why you want him, you deserve better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do, you’re just saying that because…” Kadon trailed off, trying to pick his next few words carefully, “because he doesn't want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stared at Kadon, chewing on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone was watching them, everyone heard what they were yelling, no way it wouldn’t get back to Rae. Looks like he had to avoid him even more now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Jason said after a bit. He nodded in finalty and walked away, leaving Kadon behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He already felt his emotions and anger bubbling up under his skin, so he knew that going to class was a bad idea, his anger issues will result in him getting sent to the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck Rae for affecting him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he couldn’t drive yet, he hid in his bathroom to skip his classes. He sat on the germ-infested toilet and just read a book, his favorite way to pass time. However, he could barely focus on the text in front of him, rather focused on what just happened. Kadon knew, everyone knew he liked the older, he figured Rae knew too. God, where did things go wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was close to crying until he heard footsteps enter the bathroom. He quickly peeked under the stall and saw black converse which took his breath away, his feet yanking up immediately so no one could know he was in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was here, he literally showed up to school but he’s not in his classes,” the male talked on his phone, “what conversation with Kadon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason held his breath. There were multiple bathrooms in the school, why did Rae have to call someone in this certain bathroom where Jason was avoiding him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am literally losing him day by day and I made it worse,” Rae mumbled into his phone. Jason wasn’t sure who he was talking to, but he didn’t care. All he heard was the annoyance in his voice. He sounded like he was mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was mad, mad at himself. He didn’t know what to do. Looking for Jason was a bad idea, he wouldn’t know what to say anyway, but he needed to see Jason. See his chubby cheeks and the way he hides his smile around Rae. He was about to say something else to his best friend until he heard something hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More so, someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked behind him and heard said someone groan, but Rae would consider that more of a whine than a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dior Jordans, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae walked over to that stall and gently pushed the stall door open. It revealed a disheveled Jason on the ground, obviously wincing his pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t really know what. Instead, he put his hand out for Jason to grab but the younger ignored it and stood up himself, brushing off his clothes and walking out, not sparing Rae a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” Rae croaked, catching Jason’s eyes through the bathroom mirror before the younger walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason kept walking, not wanting to acknowledge Rae. He didn’t even know how he fell over. Something pushed him. A ghost. The universe hates him so they sent in an unknown force to push the boy over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh, he hated Rae. He hated that stupid face and those stupid eyes that made him feel protected at all times. He didn’t feel protected anymore. He felt like Rae was hurting him more than anyone else in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started walking down another hall before he felt himself get lifted off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Jason screeched after Rae threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I hate how fucking stubborn you are,” Rae mumbled, flashing a smile at all the students and also teachers who were watching the two with wide eyes and amused looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down, asshole,” Jason kicked his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae took him outside and went to his car parked right in front of the school and placed him in the back, quickly closing the door before Jason could burst out of the vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is kidnapping!! This is illegal, let me out, I’ll tell my dad about this!” Jason yelled as he banged on the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae got on the other side and sat and stared at his grumpy puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pull that bullshit on me, baby doll,” Rae rolled his eyes. Before he could even do anything, Jason had already launched at him and started hitting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, baby, stop,” Rae said, holding Jason’s wrists as he was on top of him and squirming not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me out, I don’t want to be here,” Jason said, still squirming on top of Rae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until we talk,” Rae sighed, still gripping onto Jason’s wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about. You’re a dick and I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Jason yanked his wrists back and sat away from Rae, crossing his arms and pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae still thought he was cute. His grumpy baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that baby,” Rae scooted closer which made Jason move ever farther away, even though he was practically squished against a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae reached out and pulled Jason’s face to look at him. His jj was still pouting, eyes looking everywhere but at him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Jason did look at him. Rae saw the dark circles under his eyes, but he didn’t want to think that Jason didn’t sleep because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just stared at Jason for a moment, taking in all of his features. He felt like he hasn’t seen Jason in so long, even though it’s been barely 48 hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jason spoke, breaking him out of his trance. “Finna kiss me then ignore me again? Do it. I’m ready,” Jason spat, pushing Rae away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was going to ignore how that sentence felt like someone took a knife and stabbed him, and twisted it while digging deeper, then proceeding to pour salt into the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is like that, Rae. What else would it be? Feelings? Yeah, right,” Jason scoffed, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but at the older in front of him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you fucking kiss me? There was no reason for you to do so,” Jason continued. “You knew that the next day you’d run to Madi, so why kiss me? Why hold onto me like you wanted me? Why did you talk shit on Madi as if you weren’t going to run your hand through her platinum blonde highlights the next morning? God knows you love playing with hair. Don’t touch mine ever again, you’ve lost that privilege.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae sat there and just let Jason say whatever he wanted to. He knew Jason rambled when he was overwhelmed with feelings, so it was better to let Jason talk, because Jason was more honest when he rambled anyway, rather than keeping it all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, puppy. I don’t know why I kissed you, I shouldn’t have,” Rae looked away, feeling guilty that he was the reason Jason looked so down, so tired, so bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t play with my feelings,” was what Jason wanted to say; but he settled on “just don’t do it again.” Because what else would he say? Anything else would let Rae know that he liked him more than a normal freshman should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I thought kisses were normal between us,” Rae said quietly, pulling Jason by his arm to pull him onto his lap, feeling victorious when he felt his jj let him, curling into Rae’s lap like it was a reflex. It was in a way. Jason was still mad, but feeling Rae softly rub his back while his heartstrings were being tugged at made things a bit better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not on the lips, we don’t do that,” Jason mumbled, face buried in Rae’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae nodded, knowing his response was just an excuse anyway. Sure kisses were normal but they had never kissed on the lips before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what Rae thinks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two didn’t talk. Jason wondered if Rae knew why he was hurt. It was obvious, but he prayed to every god in the sky that Rae was oblivious and didn’t know the truth to jj’s feelings. He prayed that Rae didn’t know how his heart jumped whenever the older looks at him, how his tummy fills with butterflies when he called him pup. He prays and prays Rae is stupider than he thinks. He’s only been in love with the elder since he was nine, there was no way Rae knew even though it’s been five years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae sat and held Jason’s waist when the younger buried his face in his neck, a habit of his. Rae didn’t know what else to do besides sitting there and comforting him. He didn’t know how else to address this. He knew he took advantage of Jason, knowing damn well he liked him, but Rae was a selfish man. He didn’t know how else he would be able to keep him. It was wrong of him to be possessive, even if he wasn’t his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was the problem. Rae didn’t want Jason, not in that way, but he can’t let the boy go, can’t let him want anyone else besides Rae. Jason had already consumed him, he wedged himself into Rae’s life, and Rae would be empty without his jj.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae figured Jason didn’t know that Rae knew about the younger’s feelings towards him. He knew the boy better than he even knew himself and Rae was also a straight-A student and a bit too flirty for anyone’s liking, so he’s known since he was 12. He likes to tell himself that he knew jj liked him before jj even knew himself that he liked him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go back in the school soon, pup,” Rae said softly, still holding onto the smaller in his arms. Jason grumbled, as expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ion want to,” he responded, clinging onto Rae tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Rae tried softly but that just made Jason whimper like a sad, well, a sad puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae heaved a sigh and knew that he couldn’t stay in this car with the boy forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go talk to my counselor about my college application.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, it felt like a bomb was dropped, even though it went dead silent. Jason’s breathing went still, he stiffened, Rae was suddenly tense, closing his eyes when he felt the boy uncomfortably sit up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-college,” Jason gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>College was a sensitive topic to Jason, Rae, too, even if he swore that only Jason was scared about Rae leaving. But the truth was that Rae didn’t want to bring up college not only for Jason but himself as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be different if Rae were to go to a local university, except he wasn’t. He would be leaving the neighborhood both of them grew up in, leaving Jason behind during his high school years that Rae oh so wanted to experience with him. But of course, education got in the way of that. He won’t be able to watch the younger grow and mature. Even if his jj called every day, it wouldn’t be the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still applying to Cloudsdale University?” Jason breathed, looking straight at Rae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae nodded slowly, the air tense, once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be good for Jason, Rae concluded. As he said, he was selfish with Jason, keeping him to himself all this time. Jason could finally separate himself from Rae. He could try new things, make more time for his friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone if he wished. Rae couldn’t keep Jason forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you can’t just go to a local school” was what Jason was thinking in his head, but it would be unfair to ask Rae that out loud. It was Rae’s dream university. Jason was selfish, but not that selfish. He was grown now, he knew Rae needed his own life. He’s spent so much of it by taking care of Jason, it was time for him to leave and Jason just had to accept that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you get in,” Jason said with no hint of a lie in his tone. He sincerely meant it, he knew how hard the older worked to get into said school. Sure it was across the country, but plane rides were a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too,” Rae smiled softly, rubbing Jason’s arm. “Let’s go back now?” Rae suggested, earning a soft whine from Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear god… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna go back, you go,” Jason muttered. Even though he told Rae to go back, he clung onto him tighter, Rae’s shirt now securely in Jason’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae sighed, cupping Jason’s face with his one hand and making him look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to let me go first,” Rae said, words having a double meaning. The two both knew this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Jason whispered quietly, letting go of Rae’s shirt slowly, eyes casting another way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>⌁</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was the loudest one to cheer for Rae when the principal called for his name. All the seniors and administration looked back at the stands, knowing who it was. Jason didn’t seem to notice that everyone was staring at him, all he cared about was Rae’s fond smile who stared back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their principal sighed at the “fuck yeah! That’s my prince!”, deciding to ignore it for the day. It was graduation after all, and he was glad that the school’s biggest troublemaker had a good influence in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae graduated top of his class, giving the valedictorian speech. Jason helped him write it a few months prior to graduation, well, he kind of sat on Rae’s lap as the older wrote it, but Rae would say Jason helps him focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he would do without the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said younger was currently crying in his room as he packed the last few things he needed for college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full on sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to leave me?! W-who is going to–” sniffle. “bail me out of Mr. Henderson’s office when I get in–” sniffle. “trouble?” Jason cried on Rae’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you need to stop getting in trouble, baby,” Rae chuckled, striding over to Jason and wiping his tears with his thumb. That made Jason cry more, Rae just pulled the shorter one into a hug so he could silence his cries a bit, scared his mom would come in. Jason doesn’t like when people see him cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay,” Rae said, running his fingers through jj’s fluffy black hair. “I’ll be one call away, puppy. C’mon, stop crying,” Rae said, hearing Jason hiccup into his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason held onto Rae tightly, but he leaned up and looked at Rae. His eyes were swollen, tears streaming down his face. Rae hasn’t seen Jason cry like this since they were young and in elementary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was leaving tomorrow to Cloudsdale University. They sat and opened the acceptance letter together, Rae not bothering to share the moment with his family. All he needed was his jj to hold his hand when he opened the letter from his dream university. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Jason asked quietly, making Rae’s heart break into pieces. Jason sounded so small, so scared.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, baby boy. You can’t,” Rae frowned when Jason went back to sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you forget about me in college?” Jason pouted. He really didn’t want Rae to leave. He knew this was coming, but he ignored it all summer, trying to just be happy for Rae; but all the unshed tears were coming out today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Rae is sad too. Probably not, if he was, he was hiding it pretty well. This was the second time Rae has left him for another school, except this time Rae won’t be next door to him. Even if they went to separate schools, Rae would always be there to take him home at the end of the day. Rae was leaving, they’ll be in a long distance friendship. Who was going to feed Jason? Who was going to help him finish his vegetables? He couldn’t live without Rae. He’s never gone more than a couple of days without seeing Rae. When Rae had the flu, Jason camped outside of his bedroom. When Rae went on family vacations, Jason was invited. Vice versa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was going to dorm with his friends, so Jason couldn’t move in with him either. Granted, his parents would never let him, but Jason listened to Rae more than his parents. His parents are quite glad Rae is leaving. They don’t say it out loud, but Jason knows they despise his relationship with the elder. It was always brought up at family dinners, well, the ones where Rae wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like they hate Rae. If anything, they liked Rae more than their own son. But they would talk about how much of a burden he is to Rae. How the straight D’s student was making the senior’s life so hard. Rae knew about this, and maybe that’s why he stopped pushing Jason to stay at his own home more than Rae’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, puppy. Not when I will always pick up your phone call,” Rae responded. He climbed on his bed and pulled Jason with him, letting him cry into his chest. Usually Jason would try and hide his sadness or tears but today it seemed like he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae couldn’t stand hearing his little jj sniffle and choke on his own sobs, hiccuping every so often. “My baby,” Rae sighed, cupping Jason’s cheeks and making him look up at him. He leaned down to kiss his red and swollen nose, taking his thumb and wiping the younger’s warm tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was sad too, he didn’t want to leave his jj. His jj who everyone at their school knew was his. He’d be leaving him alone. He won’t be there to tie his tie for school dances anymore, won’t be there to take care of him on his sick days, won’t be there to scare off anyone who even wants to get with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he figures this would be good for Jason. Rae couldn't be selfish anymore, neither can Jason. Jason can finally grow on his own, be less dependent on Rae. Rae can grow too, he can do some of the stuff he likes without Jason clinging onto him every second of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Packing was abandoned for the rest of the day, Rae will just put everything left in before his flight tomorrow, like his photos of Jason and all the gifts Jason has gotten him over the years. he literally had a box labeled "jj."

All he focused on was Jason in his arms, falling asleep after tiring himself out from crying. His eyelashes were wet and clumped together, nose red and stuffy. Rae watched him in adoration, taking a towel and wiping his dried tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything will be okay. They’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwu i love you. happy early anniversary present !! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason goes on a date. rae comes home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re coming to visit?!” Jason jumped out of his seat while he was on facetime with Rae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason hasn’t seen Rae in two months. 67 days, 12 hours, and 19 minutes to be exact. (Jason had a countdown in his phone.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time they saw each other was at the airport, where Rae was almost late for his flight because Jason was holding onto him and crying. Rae’s parents found it cute, Jason’s parents did not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason! Let go of him,” his father scolded him. His son was holding onto the older like he was his life support. “I’m so sorry, he’s like a child,” Jason’s dad sighed, pulling the fifteen-year-old by his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae shook his head and ruffled Jason’s hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s my baby,” Rae sighed contentedly, finding the scene a little amusing. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt like Jason was crying for both of them. He and Jason grew apart enough this year, he felt like university would make it worse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asshole, you’re leaving me,” Jason huffed into Rae’s chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Language!” his mom scolded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not leaving you, puppy. I’ll come visit,” Rae said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who is going to cook for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your chef, Jason,” the younger’s father cut in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae was getting a little annoyed at the other’s parents, feeling a little bad he was leaving Jason behind with those two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who will pick my vegetables out for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a teenager, Jason. Grow up,” his mother mumbled, Rae quickly looking up and glaring at her, making her close her mouth immediately at the death stare. Why does she even try?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think about this as a time to try new things baby. Maybe you’ll find out you like cucumbers,” Rae chuckled, slowly prying Jason off him because he seriously needed to get to his flight. “No more crying, okay? My strong princess, no more crying for me,” he whispered into Jason’s ear, knowing his cheeks heated up at the pet name, “I’ll call you the second I land if you promise you’ll stop crying for me,” Rae wiped at Jason’s wet cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger sniffled and nodded. “I p-promise,” he coughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae smiled and pulled him into one last hug, leaning down to kiss his nose, before he left for college.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two facetimed every day, fell asleep on call with one another, which Rae tried to avoid but he couldn’t resist the little “okay :(“ jj would send if he said he was busy. He thinks this was getting unhealthy, due to the fact that he would miss out on parties to make sure Jason could fall asleep on the phone with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided it was time to go see the sophomore in person, maybe hold him in his sleep for a few nights before he returned to school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” Jason happily asked, but Rae raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I just come visit my puppy? Do you not want me to come?” Rae faked a pout, which resulted in Jason rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course, I do! It’s just… do you not have classes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Fall break is two weeks long this year,” Rae lied. Rae decided to just take a full week off before fall break to spend some time with the younger. Rae’s teachers liked him, he was top of his class in grades and ahead of all of his assignments but he knew Jason would scold him for skipping classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which he knew for a fact was just Jason being petty. Jason would love for Rae to skip class for him, but if Rae was allowed to scold jj for skipping school, jj deemed it only fair if he was allowed to scold the older as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so excited!” Jason giggled, bouncing happily as he was choosing his outfit. “When are you coming?” Jason asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, puppy. Bet you missed me, huh? And my flight is in a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so soon!!” Jason jumped around in front of his phone, eyes twinkling with happiness. He was restless now, if he was an actual puppy he would have broken his tail by wagging it so much. Rae was kind of scared jj would fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re finally coming and visiting. Oh my god,” he continued, grabbing one of Rae’s hoodies from his closet to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Rae noticed how he’s been watching Jason getting ready for the past half hour, a little more detailed than usual, like he was dressing to impress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jason’s voice got quieter than before. He smiled to himself for a little, Rae noticed even through the screen. “I’m going to the arcade with Kadon,” Jason said after taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Why did he say that with so much strain? Like he was hesitating to tell Rae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is this playdate going to be a bit different…?” Rae said, putting down his pen, staring straight at Jason. Jason always hung out with Kadon, almost every day it seemed like now that Rae was gone. He’s watched him choose a simple t-shirt and sweatpants to go to Kadon’s about 5 million times, Jason was wearing a Dior chain on his ripped jeans, his newest Jordan 1 Retros, and Versace rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was drinking taro milk tea when Jason answered his question. He was only joking and teasing Jason. Figured there would be some girl working at the arcade that Jason maybe liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, kinda. It’s going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jason breathed, avoiding looking at his phone, suddenly so interested in the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A d-date?!” Rae choked on his drink, breaking out in a fit of coughs, Jason watching him in alarm. “I’m-I’m sorry. It sounded like you said a date.” Rae laughed, wiping his lips with a napkin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae’s smile dropped faster than anything Jason’s ever seen. He knew the older would react this way. For some reason, Rae and Kadon hated each other. He never knew why exactly, he just remembers how Rae thought Kadon was replacing his spot as jj’s bestest friend so maybe that’s why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it a group date? Who’s Kadon’s date? Is it Alexandra? I knew those two liked each other,” Rae shook his head. “Kids these days,” he laughed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m like three years younger than you,” Jason chuckled to lighten the mood first. “And no, it’s not a group date. I’m Kadon’s date, prince,” Jason chewed on his bottom lip, which Rae wanted to say “stop biting your lip, baby.” but different words left his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going on a date with Kadon!?” Rae jumped out of his seat, grabbing his phone like it would bring Jason closer to him. It didn’t. They were still thousands of miles away from each other and Rae was watching him get ready to go on a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stayed silent, the air in jj’s room and Rae’s dorm that he shared with a friend, was tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… and Kadon… when did that happen?” Rae asking was truly just a waste of time. He knew damn well when it happened. He figures Kadon made a move once he left for college, maybe on their first day of tenth grade, and Jason hid all of this from Rae. He never talked about Kadon in front of Rae, only to explain why he wasn’t going to reply to his texts for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so hard having to reply with an “okay baby have fun” instead of a “k gn.” He tried to look on the bright side though. He was falling asleep to Jason, not Kadon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that little sixteen-year-old. Wanted to punch him, but he was a minor and Rae no longer was allowed to hit people younger than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, he saw Kadon on Jason’s snapchat and Instagram a lot more than he liked. He really should’ve seen this coming, he was stupid not to. No one brings someone McDonald’s chicken nuggets at 3 AM just because they craved it unless they liked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… Rae did that once for Jason, but it was just because the younger was whining and one no away from a tantrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sat there and tried to think about when it all “happened.” How does he explain to Rae how it all started. He could see how this was affecting the other. God knows why, but it obviously was. He starts with “the day after you left” which made Rae stiffen. He didn’t even try and hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he decided to swoop in the second I left?” Rae scoffed, gripping his drink tightly. “Why then? He scared of me? Wanted me gone before he tried to get in your pants?” Rae mumbled, but he also spat his words. Jason doesn’t know how that’s really possible, but that’s how Rae spoke his harsh words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae,” Jason sighed, shaking his head. “I was sad that you left, so he came over and we watched Disney and one thing led to another…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you guys made out on your parent’s couch?” Rae snapped, even though a teasing smile was on his face since Jason’s face contorted into a whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stopppp,” he pouted, hiding his face behind his sweater paws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, did you actually?” Rae was only joking but now his mind drifted another way. Was it normal for him to think of those two kissing on the couch that he and Jason always watched movies and cuddled on?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was like one minute, but yeah,” Jason shyly said, his cheeks a dangerous shade of pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae didn’t know what to say. He knew Jason wasn’t innocent but thinking about him kissing Kadon made him want to throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically, he took advantage of your vulnerability and preyed on you when you were sad,” Rae deadpanned, causing Jason to gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, no. I made the first move to kiss him,” Jason’s cheeks flushed pink, not really liking having to confess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you made the first move?” Rae choked. Did that mean Jason always liked Kadon? Just shoved him to the back of his mind because Rae was there to distract him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He acts like that didn’t sort of hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you ask him out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He asked me out in chemistry on Tuesday,” Jason replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jj,” Kadon started when he couldn’t help but admire how Jason looked when he was focused on pouring the dish soap into the flask of peroxide. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?” Jason answered, his tongue sticking out to make sure he wouldn’t mess anything up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy could be clumsy at times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’re you doing this Saturday?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Probably gonna facetime Rae,” Jason chuckled. That was usually the plan. His phone battery was slowly killing itself because of how much he facetimed Rae.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do that every day,” Kadon rolled his eyes, adding in a forced laugh, so he wouldn’t sound bitter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? What’s up?” Jason looked up, taking his gloves off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kadon took a deep breath. “I want to go on a date.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool, with who?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-me?” Jason stuttered, staring straight at Kadon, who was looking at him intently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason, will you go on a date with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you kissed him back in August, which you never bothered telling me about, and he just asked you out this week?” Rae questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not telling you,” Jason mumbled. He didn’t really know why he didn’t tell Rae. He was scared of Rae’s reaction. Rae always got so protective over him, it got annoying (he secretly loved when the elder was possessive but still annoying). “And yeah, he just asked me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened between August and now?! Y’all didn’t talk about the kiss or anything? Didn’t change your relationship or dynamic?” At this point, Rae wasn’t hurt. He was just confused about how this all seemed so normal to Jason. He said they made out, did that not change anything? Jason and Rae kissed once and that nearly ruined their five years of friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason thought about it. “Uhm… no. We kind of laughed about it, he told me he didn’t want to see me sad anymore and called me a good kisser.” Rae wanted to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then, I guess we just went back to watching the movie, but we cuddled. It was normal, I guess that’s what happens when you’re too good of friends.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you’re too good of friends, why is he taking you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he likes me, Rae.” Jason felt like he was being interrogated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just confused on why he waited two months after you kissed him to ask you out. Didn’t he like you even when I hadn’t left for college?” Rae’s hands were on his temples, trying to wrap his head around things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was sad! Maybe he wanted to wait for me to stop crying over you to make a move,” Jason shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he didn’t want to be a rebound?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebound for what?” Jason raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae said too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” he quickly dejected. “I don’t know, I just think two months after a kiss is so weird. Like he just started liking you, which we both know isn’t true. If a girl kissed me, we would be dating like a week later,” Rae explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s not like you, Rae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rae snapped, lips parting in surprise, or more so offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t reply, so the two sat there and just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… do you like him?” Rae asked, which earned him a shrug from Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, we’ll see,” Jason responded. If he was honest, he truly didn’t know. He barely even knew if he still liked Rae. It’d been two months without him, and at times his dramatic ass would say he’s numb now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, when Rae left, he cried. He hid in his room and cried for days. He never let Rae know but the older saw his puffy eyes and red nose, but Rae never said anything (Jason hated confrontation). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he missed the older so bad that thinking of him made him cry, no matter what he did. It was almost like a breakup, even though they never dated and Rae literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to</span>
  </em>
  <span> “leave” Jason. But Jason’s only ever gone two days without seeing Rae (back when they shared their second kiss on homecoming night), so it was hard to get used to not being around the other every. second. of. the. day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t eat, too sad about the void in his heart, couldn’t bring himself to feeding himself. He damn near shared every meal with Rae, so he couldn’t get out of bed to eat with his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course, Rae never knew about this. Sometimes he would ignore Rae’s text for a good thirty minutes, just to text back “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, I was eating.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” when he wasn’t. He was just in bed, cuddling a plushie that smelled like Rae and cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were his parents worried? No. Were they annoyed? Yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon deemed Jason was being a little dramatic, but the younger’s first love left him (Rae tells him to stop saying he left since he technically was still in Jason’s life). It was like quitting cold turkey. Jason was so used to having Rae in his daily routine for a total of five years, it was hard and painful having to switch from cuddling him every day after a hard day to having to call him on the phone and complain about the kids in his class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, when Jason was brushing his teeth, he took notice in his own body and saw how much weight he had lost and how pale he looked. He wonders if Rae noticed. Probably not, Jason was always drowning in soft cotton material that Rae always made sure his hoodies were made in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized that nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>over Rae truly wasn’t the answer, especially since Rae literally called him every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since everything Rae made him sad and sulk, he removed his wallpaper of the two from his phone. It wasn’t anything personal (Rae took it personally), he just needed to try and move on. Rae wasn’t his, they’d never been in a relationship, it was time for Jason to simp for someone else. Maybe someone his own age, someone who actually liked him and didn’t see him as a little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enter Kadon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say the older one of the two was tired of seeing Jason sad over an eighteen-year-old who, in his opinion, doesn’t care about Jason whatsoever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon wasn’t a hateful person. He never liked saying he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone, but it was a given that he absolutely despised Rae. He thought Jason was too good for Rae. Sure, Rae took care of Jason, loved him more than any other, and maybe Rae was there the moment Jason needed him at all times, but that doesn’t mean Rae was good enough for Jason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person good enough for Jason was-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kadon… really?” Rae asked in a disgusted tone, rolling his eyes and merely held back a gag. “I thought your standards were high, baby,” Rae shook his head and sat back to fully study Jason’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does make him feel good that Jason was wearing Rae’s hoodie on a date with Kadon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost like he was showing Kadon he was Rae’s no matter what happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are! You act like you’ve never dated someone that didn’t meet any of your standards before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha! So you’re saying he doesn’t meet your standards?” Rae quipped quickly, making Jason groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae,” Jason whined, a pout finding its way to his face. “I don’t understand why you hate Kadon so much,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s been a pain in my ass since you were in sixth grade,” Rae grumbled before a doorbell had cut him off. Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore the way his stomach felt like someone had punched him, maybe kicked him a few times. He also tried to ignore the fact that it felt like someone was taking a thumbtack and just poking his heart repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was just sad his little jj was growing up. Yup, that’s exactly it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason squealed, much to Rae’s dismay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could’ve been better at hiding his excitement, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rae thought. He selfishly hoped that Jason wasn’t happy to go, just didn’t know how to let the boy down. But that wasn’t the case. It seems as Jason was truly excited to go on an arcade date with Kadon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason grabbed his phone, still on call with Rae, to go get the door. Was he going to stay on the call as he greets Kadon? Will they hug? Kiss? What do high schoolers do now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, Kadon was a little more classy than Rae when he went on dates. Would text the girl he arrived, didn’t go to the door or anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Jason giggled. Ugh, his giggles were a lot cuter when they were directed at him. “Flowers? You didn’t have to,” Jason said, going in to hug Kadon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his view was Jason holding the flowers. Kadon was in the frame too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dandelions? We all know Jason’s favorite flowers are daisies or roses,” Rae scoffed, raising an eyebrow when he saw Kadon roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the thought that counts!” Jason said happily, admiring the (quite ugly, Rae thought) flowers in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ll make sure I’ll get him roses for our second date,” Kadon smirked, snaking his hand to pull Jason closer to him by his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae wonders if the two sophomores can see the fire that ignited in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon was obviously rubbing salt in the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second date? How are you so sure that Jason even wants to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae! Ugh, you’re so protective. Stop acting like a big brother for one day,” Jason groaned. “We’re going to go now. Have fun studying tonight, loser,” Jason snickered, hanging up the facetime call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Big brother?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Are you fucking kidding me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rae thought in his head. Jason hated being called Rae’s little brother, but now he was calling Rae his older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know what to say to that, but he knew one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to see Jason as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>⌁</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was having a lot of fun at the arcade with Kadon. It was like any normal time they hung out, except Kadon was a little more touchy tonight, and paid for everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played every game Jason wanted, Kadon just sitting there and going on his phone when Jason played a game he didn’t want to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t have done that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Jason just didn’t tell Kadon what game he wanted to play anymore, just following behind Kadon like a lost puppy. It was okay though since Kadon played every claw machine game and gave Jason every plushie he won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>would’ve held Jason’s hand as they walked around the arcade though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon was always like this when they hung out. Jason never really cared. Never even thought about it, but today wasn’t just them hanging out, it was a date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon received a lot of texts, to which he would reply every time. Jason was used to not checking his phone when he was out with friends. Rae made that a habit. Rae didn’t like when Jason checked his phone when he was with him, so he learned to never check his phone and enjoy the moment when he was with others. He only replied to a certain text tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set a special one for Rae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>From: my prince &lt;3</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>babyyy</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>To: my prince &lt;3</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>yeth?</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From: my prince &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>i miss you :( come home </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>dumbass, i cant</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>From: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>boooo. are you having fun on your ✨date✨?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>mhms :]</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>From: my prince &lt;3 </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>you’re lying!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>i am nawt !!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>From: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>baby if you were having fun you would’ve replied with HIIII and not “yeth?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>From: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>is he not treating you right 🤨</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>he is !!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason wasn’t lying when he said this. Kadon paid for him, opened the door for him, everything. Kadon was being a gentleman and doing everything right but he thinks Rae may have set his standards a bit too high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>i’m just used to different things ig. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>but i’m fr having fun !! he’s being so sweet and even got me plushies !!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>From: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>well, go focus on him. call me when you get home? i’ll stay up. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>🥺 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>To: my prince &lt;3</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>okie. ily</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>read at 9:42 pm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never says it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I thought this was finna be a lot more awkward, but it really isn’t,” Kadon said when they were grabbing the tickets from the game they were playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, me too!” Jason rubbed Kadon’s arm. He wasn’t lying. Sure, there were times he was a little iffy about the date but Kadon was still his best friend of 3 years, he was funny and the life of the party, next to Jason. He made him laugh and he was flirtatious at times. There were no serious signs of red flags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like any other time they hung out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Kadon warmly smiled, grabbing Jason’s hand leading him to another game. “What was Rae’s reaction when you told him I asked you out on a date?” Kadon laughed lightly, just picturing it in his head. He knew the older didn’t like him, and it was about time Jason moved on from the cocky asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… he was surprised. Kind of rude, not gonna lie,” Jason said, fidgeting with the joystick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I wonder why he doesn’t like me,” Kadon lied. He knew exactly why, but that was Rae’s business. It wasn’t his place to tell Jason why Rae wanted him out of the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I always ask him, but he just says ‘I have my reasons,” Jason sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon shrugged and put in the coins to play the game, pulling Jason closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever. He’s at college now and I’m here,” Kadon smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss Jason on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something about Kadon’s cheek kiss that felt unsettling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon was cute, definitely on the more attractive side. He was captain of the basketball team, had straight A’s, same height as Jason, good kisser, but he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>⌁</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was four days after the date. Jason and Kadon were in Jason’s room, Kadon on top of Jason, kissing him all over his face to annoy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop,” Jason giggled, squirming underneath Kadon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The date ended well, Kadon dropped him off and they even kissed in front of the door, cliche as a teen movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t tell Rae about it, Rae didn’t even ask about the date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rae picked up the phone call the second Jason called, Rae just said “your home late. Go brush your teeth and pee, baby.” He didn’t ask about the date, didn’t ask about Kadon, nothing. Like he didn’t want to hear about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought maybe Rae was tired, it was two am where he was at after all, but Rae didn’t ask the next day. They acted like the date never happened. He noticed Rae didn’t even view his story, on any platform. It was weird, but he guesses it was what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae hadn’t texted him all day, he figured it was for the best. Kadon always got annoyed if he texted Rae back when they were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to do the project!” Jason whined, but Kadon cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing his lips; Jason returned the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to,” Kadon pouted once he released a breathless Jason from the kiss. “Wanna stay in bed with you,” he caressed Jason’s cheek, but Jason didn’t nuzzle into his hand. If anything, he grabbed Kadon’s hand and took it off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship has- changed, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadon basically came over every day (Rae didn’t like it) and instead of hanging out like normal best friends, Kadon was always clinging onto Jason, kissing his lips, shoulder, whatever skin he could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t mind, always being affectionate normally but it was awkward at times since he wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of him and Kadon just yet. Sometimes he would tell Kadon to calm down with the public display of affection in front of his parents, but he always rebutted with “but Rae always did this to you in front of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to explain that Rae was different. His parents knew Rae only loved him like a brother, looked at Jason with so much love and affection. Kadon didn’t look at him that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason, there’s someone downstairs who would like to talk to you,” one of his family’s workers came into his room without knocking, making Jason sit up abruptly, almost pushing Kadon off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s my father again,” Jason groaned, sitting up and not bothering to tell Kadon to come with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason trudged down the stairs and expected to see his father in a stupid suit standing next to his stupidly young assistant, but he only saw someone holding onto a big stuffed toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae?!” Jason stood in place, blinking slowly to make sure this wasn’t one of his dreams again. He stopped breathing upon seeing the older, praying to God what he was seeing was real. He saw Rae on his phone screen every night, but nothing compared to how the freshman in college looked like in person after two months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a black t-shirt which made the pendant on his silver chain stand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a necklace that Jason got for him for his 18th birthday. Rae ultimately flipped out on the younger for buying him the necklace. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were sitting on the roof of Jason’s house minutes before midnight, July 7th. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason grabbed a box that was kind of poorly wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. It was a small box with a big white bow wrapped around it. The stars were out tonight, but there were a lot more than usual. Jason feels like the universe was rooting for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a yearly tradition. For each of their birthdays every year, they would sit on top of Jason’s roof minutes before midnight. No matter the weather, or if it was a school night.  Jason had a winter birthday, so when it was snowing, they just grabbed extra blankets and Rae would hug Jason if he needed extra warmth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just one gift today?” Rae teased. The younger would use Rae’s birthday to ultimately spoil him. He usually had five presents, a few were handmade and crafty, like an art piece (Rae treasured those more than the materialistic gifts). They weren’t all that expensive, as Jason would use his own money to buy Rae’s presents, instead of his father’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, but you’ll see why,” Jason smiled. He was shaking, even though it was nearly 90 degrees out on the hot summer night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae carefully grabbed it from Jason’s hand when he held it out, watching Jason intently. Why was he shaking? Was he scared Rae wouldn’t like it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae untied the bow first, then proceeded to take apart the wrapping paper. The thing he liked most about Jason’s gifts was how personal they were. Jason, who is used to having everyone do things for him, always made sure Rae’s gifts were 100% his blood, sweat, and tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was now holding a gray box. He opened the box slowly, still staring at Jason. He was shaking even more now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae was going to go and hold him until he looked down and saw the gift Jason got him this year. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a crescent moon with a star in the middle. They were both a light gold color. The star was dangling from the moon, so it shimmered as it moved underneath the actual moonlight.  Both pieces were diamond-encrusted, attached to a silver chain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked up at Jason, lips parted. He met Jason’s eyes immediately. He was holding a star with diamonds on it, but nothing compared to the young boy’s eyes when he looked at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Turn it around,” Jason’s voice was quiet, barely audible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I tell the stars about you,” Rae read. He wonders if this was how Jason was confessing, but it seems as though it was just a quote considering their location and the pendant. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, reaching to pull Jason into his arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could cry. He’s never received such a gift. Fuck expensive cars and clothes. Nothing would ever beat Jason’s gifts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason hugged him tightly, mumbling “happy 18th birthday, prince.” into his ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He let go of Jason and cupped his cheeks, kissing his nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you like it?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like it? I fucking love it. I’ve never received something like this. Fuck, baby, I don’t even know what to say,” Rae stared at the necklace, running his fingers over it until the feeling of the metal and diamonds against his fingers made him snap his head up at Jason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much was this?” He questioned immediately, seeing how Jason nervously smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh… like $2,000. No biggie,” Jason laughed, scratching the back of his neck when Rae screamed “huh?!”, loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father’s money?” Rae asked, hoping he would get a yes, but Jason responded with “my own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae stared at him, taking his hand and swatting Jason’s head. Not hard, but enough to send the boy falling over and giggling to himself at Rae’s reaction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where did you get the money to buy this for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I worked for my father, remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said he forced you to,” Rae couldn’t describe the amount of love he was feeling for the teenage boy at that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, he didn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You hate working for him,” Rae breathed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I like making you happy,” Jason responded, chewing on his bottom lip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like making you happy too, puppy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, puppy,” Rae smiled so brightly, his eyes almost closed. The next thing he knew was he had Jason in his arms, the younger’s legs wrapped around his torso, and his arms around his neck, the bear he brought on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was big, he almost fell back at the impact, but he was always ready to catch Jason, no matter what state he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged Jason in his arms, smelling him. He was wearing one of Rae’s hoodies again, but the smell of himself was fading and morphing into Jason’s and…. Someone else’s?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I missed you,” Rae said, holding Jason tighter as seconds passed, the younger doing the exact same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jason smell him, inhaling his scent. It was endearing, even after two months without him, he still had his old habits when it came to Rae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason took his face out of Rae’s neck and looked at the older, stars twinkling in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? You said your flight was in a week,” Jason took his hand and ran his fingers through Rae’s bangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I realized how much I missed you, so with a little flirting with the airline manager, they managed to get me the earliest flight out,” Rae smiled, staring at Jason after so long. It was only two months, but he feels like Jason has changed. His cheeks weren’t as round as before. Was he still eating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re here right now,” Jason hid his face back in the crook of Rae’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me neither,” a voice spoke since the two ignored the steps of someone coming down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kadon,” Rae scoffed. Jason didn’t notice his tone, but the other did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason turned around and slowly got off of Rae. Rae didn’t care all that much, as Jason was still holding onto him even if he was standing onto the ground now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know Kadon was here, at Jason’s place. Ultimately, he hoped the date went poorly and Jason never talked to Kadon ever again, but apparently things went better than he thought. He looked over at Jason. Was that a hickey on his collarbone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jj didn’t tell me you were coming back,” Kadon crossed his arms, eyeing the older from top to bottom, eyes landing on the stuffed animal on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what’s it to you?” Rae quirked an eyebrow, pulling Jason to him possessively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice,” Jason whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it would’ve been nice to know whether or not you were going to be interrupting us today,” Kadon raised his eyebrows when Rae laughed </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t think I was interrupting anything by the way Jason ran to me, his actual best friend, forgetting all about you,” Rae smirked upon seeing how the younger clenched his fists by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still as possessive as ever, aren’t you, Rae?” Kadon muttered, earning a proud smile from Rae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir,” he laughed. “No, but seriously. Was I interrupting something?” Rae raised an eyebrow, noticing the two sophomore’s swollen lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fucking play with me right now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rae thought in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t,” Jason finally spoke up, shaking his head as his cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae hummed under his breath. The room fell silent and awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, it was nice to see you, Kadon. Now if you don’t mind, I want to spend lots of time with jj before I leave,” Rae titled his head, winking cockily at Kadon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kicking me out of Jason’s house?” Kadon scoffed, making straight eye contact with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Rae laughed mockingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jj? “ Kadon looked over at Jason, waiting for the boy’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let go of Rae and walked over to Kadon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you okay?” Jason said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable,” Kadon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kadon, I haven’t seen him in two months,” Jason sighed. He didn’t know why Kadon was mad. He knew first hand how much he had missed Rae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Kadon started. He looked at Jason with pleading eyes, Rae noticed. Pleading for what, though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m being unfair. Go spend time with him. Call me, okay?” Kadon said before he kissed Jason’s cheek, but not without making eye contact with Rae when he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae looked at him incredulously. Some nerve the kid has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Kadon left, Jason stood and stared at the wall for a while. He knew Rae saw that, so he was kind of scared to turn around and look at the protective older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned around, Rae seemed like he wasn’t phased, which Jason let out a breath he was holding in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Rae said, holding his arms open so Jason could go and hug him, and hold him, and act like he didn’t need to leave in two weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so bad,” Jason cried into his shirt, Rae just pet his hair and cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Rae said, resting his chin on the younger’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy seven months, mi amor. i feel like every month we say the same things but i don't know how else to explain to you how much i love you. it's been over half a year and i'm so excited to spend even more days with you. thinking about the future with you makes me so giddy. graduation, my summer vacations, all nighters, your first day of senior year of uni, our wedding, everything. i can't believe you're my future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jj and rae spend the evening and night together. things happen, things are said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you like… want to have dinner with your family instead?” Jason turned to Rae when they were in the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you not want to steal me away from everybody?” Rae chuckled, turning to ruffle Jason’s hair, expecting a whine but it never came. The younger was a little quieter than normal, for some reason. Rae thought he would be blabbering Rae’s ear off, but maybe there wasn’t much to say since they did call each other every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it would be selfish to make you take me to dinner when you haven’t seen your parents in so long,” Jason mumbled, looking down and playing with his fingers through his sweater paws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, since when did you not want to be selfish?” he chuckled, eyeing the smaller next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rae, I’m serious!” Jason grumbled, a pout on his lips and his eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it wrong of Rae to think Jason was extra cute when he was annoyed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to visit you, pup,” Rae answered, reaching over to rub at Jason’s thigh reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except it wasn’t reassuring…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae has been home for about two hours and he’s a bit different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s awfully touchy now. He was touchy before he left, it was normal for both of them to be affectionate and clingy but it usually was one-sided, Jason’s side, obviously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s usual spot when Rae was over was on his lap. A little less now that they were older but growing up you could never find Jason just sitting next to Rae. Of course, Jason was on Rae’s lap as Rae told him about the flight, or how he flirted with the girl, which oddly enough, Jason wasn’t all that jealous, but it was amusing until Rae leaned down to kiss the younger’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s breath hitched in his throat, but the older paid no mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae’s usual kiss spots were his nose, his cheek, his forehead, and sometimes his knuckles, but never his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nowhere near his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this, baby?” Rae asked when Jason regained focus on what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rae looked at him before he pressed sharply under Jason’s collarbone. More specifically, a hickey that was about two days old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason flinched and whined, his straight posture giving out on Rae’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, hey,” Jason whined, hitting Rae’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Rae laughed, but the look in his eyes didn’t look like he found this funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over the exposed skin, shying away from Rae’s intense stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you and Kadon were there yet,” Rae cautiously said, almost like he was asking rather than stating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not. He just, well we–” Jason stuttered, never being this awkward as he talked to his best friend and soulmate. “It’s not, basically– fuck, uhm… I’m still a virgin if that’s what you wanna know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s change that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason swat the older on the head immediately, which didn’t hurt but Rae flinched, laughed, then moved so he was on top of Jason, pinning his arms down. Jason squirmed underneath him, thrashing around and making Rae grip on his arms tighter, smiling down at the pouty boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop or I’ll tickle you,” Rae breathed, his face close to Jason’s. It didn’t look like he noticed, just freezing when Rae threatened to tickle him. That was Rae’s biggest weapon. He won every argument but just one tickle on Jason’s tummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The position they were in felt nostalgic. They always wrestled, mainly because Jason said violence is always the answer. God knows how many times Rae had to beg his principal not to suspend Jason for getting into a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae was sitting in his last period of the day when his leg started bouncing out of anxiousness. He just ate lunch with Jason when rumors started spreading that some boy was talking shit. Rae tried to tell Jason to ignore it, which he told Rae he would. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae trusted Jason, so he believed him. That didn’t explain why he felt nervous, why he felt anxious, and why his head was hurting just a bit from stress. Maybe he was just nervous for the final tomorrow. The class got a little loud as everyone’s phone went off. He looked around and saw everyone on their phone, gasping and talking about how something is “going down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A siren suddenly went off in Rae’s head, almost making him fall over. He didn’t know if it was possible, but it felt like someone flipped the emergency switch in his head. He held his head and winced, drowning out the voices that were all talking in the class. He looked over to his friends who were staring at him in alarm and they all knew one thing, Jason was in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae didn’t bother telling his teacher where he was going before he ran out of the room, dashing out to the courtyard of their school, all of Rae’s friends following with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They saw a crowd screaming in cheer and holding their phones to film something.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go, Jason! Beat his ass!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae beat the police officer that was marching to the crowd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rae, there you are!’ one of the juniors said but Rae almost pushed him out of the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He got to the front of the crowd and there he saw Jason, on top of some other freshmen, punching him square in the jaw. He almost flinched when he saw the impact of Jason’s fist, feeling the second-hand pain, but all he saw was red when he saw the one underneath reach up to choke Jason, in order to get him off of him. He kind of forgot what he was doing when he saw Jason smirk. Little fucker, Rae thought in his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rae! Stop him, the principal is coming!” Rae’s best friend hit his arm which knocked him out of the daze of watching the younger fight. He ran to Jason and grabbed him by the waist to pull him off of the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go of me!” Jason screamed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other boy tried to charge at them when Rae was holding Jason back, but Rae immediately stood up straight and stared the younger down. “Don’t even fucking try it,” Rae spat in his face, seeing his little “gangster” demeanor shrink under Rae’s gaze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should’ve fucking known you would show up and fight his battles for him! Are you mad I touched your dumbass little jj?” he spit his blood on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lay a fucking finger on him again, I’ll break your fucking neck, kid,” Rae responded, keeping his calm tone, which scared the shorter just a bit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason was thrashing behind him, wanting to get another shot at the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason, baby, stop,” Rae said, everyone watching was being too loud he could barely hear himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, go fuck yourself. And fuck your stupid little lost puppy too,” the boy said, right before the school police officer showed up and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae scoffed, wanting nothing more than to show the little fifteen-year-old that he doesn’t do empty threats, but he was a senior and it would affect his record more than it would affect the other’s neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned around and looked at Jason who was chewing on his lip, a cut-up eyebrow, and a cut lip. It wasn’t as bad as the other boy in the fight, but he still felt horrible seeing the blood slowly dry on his eyebrow. Rae grabbed his hand to see blood on his knuckles and all over his rings. He wanted to gag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose you’ll be walking him to the office,” their principal spoke up, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Rae rolled his eyes and turned to the man, forcing a fake smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, let me just clean him up first,” Rae said, pulling Jason away softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They went to the nearest bathroom and Rae lifted him and sat him on the sink, grabbing his first aid kit from his backpack labeled “For JJ”. He pulled out a little stuffed toy and handed it to Jason. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger shook his head and pushed it away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not a kid,” Jason muttered, not looking at Rae. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So now you decide you’re too grown for plushies?” Rae put it away and grabbed some of the cotton swabs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine,” Jason flinched, pushing his hand away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could’ve taken him, you know? You didn’t have to show up,” Jason grumbled, crossing his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you could’ve. You were obviously winning when I showed up but if I didn’t stop you then the police officer would have,” Rae sighed. “You promised me nothing would happen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not like you haven’t broken any promises,” Jason scoffed, grabbing the cotton swab from Rae’s hand and cleaning himself up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get bratty on me now, I’m literally trying to help,” Rae snatched the cotton swab back, held Jason’s face with his hand, and forced the younger to look at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae just took a close look at Jason before leaning down to kiss the cut on his eyebrow. He felt himself calm down when he felt Jason lean into his touch, not pushing him away. Jason’s been defensive and quite not like himself for a few days, but Rae just acted like Jason was moody because of his angsty teen years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you disappointed in me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rae took a breath and caressed Jason’s cheek. “Yes, I am, pup. One more suspension and they’re allowed to expel you,” Rae stood and continued to clean his little jj once the younger had finally settled down and let the elder take care of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, tell them not to,” Jason whined. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t just tell them not to! You got into a fight, like, a bad fight. Give me your rings.” Rae grabbed the rings from Jason softly and took his Clorox wipes to clean the blood out of the crevices. “God, you hit hard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was self-defense. He hit me first,” Jason crossed his arms and pouted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can use that, but Henderson knows you well enough to know that it wasn’t just merely self-defense,” Rae handed his rings back and helped him off the sink. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just use your top-of-the-class charm and get me out of trouble,” Jason held Rae’s hand like a child as they started walking towards the office, everyone in the hall watching them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sigh,” Rae ruffled Jason’s hair. “The things I do for you,” he softly laughed, leaning down to kiss the boy’s cheek right before they entered their principal’s office. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid,” Jason laughed, leaning up to bite the older’s nose. Rae was somewhat a whore in Jason’s eye. He was flirty and liked to mess around, loved teasing the hormonal high schooler, so he was used to his dumb innuendos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think me being your first would be pretty convenient,” Rae let go of Jason’s wrists and sat up, still in between the younger’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why is that?” Jason stared at him, bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You trust me and I’ve already seen you naked,” Rae stated in a a-matter-of-factly manner. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when I was 13! Learn how to knock, by the way,” Jason rolled his eyes, leaning to pinch the older’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, hey! You were in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, first of all.” Rae argued. “Not like you haven’t followed me to the bathroom a hundred million times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a clingy child!” Jason replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still are a clingy child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae turned to look at Jason and all of the playfulness left his face, his expression turning into a sadder one which Jason didn’t really notice until words left his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Rae sighed, reaching out to caress Jason’s cheek, the younger’s eyebrows knitting together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… you good g?” Jason chuckled, nuzzling into Rae’s hand anyway. God, he missed his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were now sitting across from one another at a fancy Italian restaurant that Jason loved. Like Jason said, Rae was weirdly touchy. He even reached out to hold Jason’s hand on the table, which was new. They never do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you get a reservation?” Jason looked up from the menu and caught Rae staring at him under the dim lighting of the expensive place. His cheeks grew hot as a faint blush showed on his face, but he knew how to control it now. He was nearing sixteen, he wasn’t a fourteen-year-old boy crushing on his older neighbor anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few days ago when I knew I was coming early,” Rae smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae left for college thinking his relationship with Jason wouldn’t change </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, but boy was he wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like Jason wasn’t, well, his, anymore. The younger wasn’t cold or distant, he was still as bubbly as ever around his hyung, but the air still felt weird. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Was it possible that his love for Rae was fading? Was it because of Kadon? Rae didn’t exactly know how to explain the feeling, but it certainly wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For starters, Jason didn’t get as flustered around him anymore. He was only gone for two months, not a year. There’s no way that Jason had matured that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason also wasn’t clinging onto him like before. He thought he would have to carry Jason in his arms everywhere since he was back for a little, but guess not. Like their conversation on the couch, Jason and Rae knew he wasn’t as clingy and Rae wonders if it’s because Jason was trying to control it since the younger hated being clingy as he grew older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also hesitant to Rae’s touch. Rae didn’t think he was being overly touchy, thought it was the normal amount so he didn’t know why Jason got startled at his soft squeezes sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it fucked up of him to try and make the fifteen-year-old fall for him again, even if he had no intent to like the younger back?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was just so used to the other putting his full attention on him, it was hard seeing Jason smile at his phone while at dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pup, you know I don’t like when you text others while we’re hanging out,” Rae raised an eyebrow, speaking sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, a tone like that would either make Jason scared or shy (Rae has an inkling of why he gets shy, but that’s beside the point). This time, Jason just looks up and looks back at his phone, muttering a small sorry while STILL looking at his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For fucks sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Rae asked, not knowing if he wanted to hear an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kadon. He’s doing random trick shots in basketball,” Jason responded, sitting up straight and putting his phone down after texting the other back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae tried not to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to try out this year?” Rae asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I get a free pass because he’s the captain,” Jason took a sip of his water, oblivious to how Rae almost took his butter knife to stab himself in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was going to say something until the waitress came to take their order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mindy, I’ll be taking your orders today!” she chirped. Jason turned to Rae to see the older blatantly checking her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, hell nah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason turned his head to check her out too, just to see what Rae was basically drooling about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long hair, light makeup, tight black shirt, big—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the piccata di pollo al limone and my baby will have tagliata di manzo,” Rae looked at Jason coyly, feeling victorious at how the younger blushed and quickly looked down at being called his baby in front of someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” the waitress asked, eyeing Jason for a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a glass of Barolo wine, please,” Rae said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him from top to bottom and smiled softly. “I’m going to need an ID.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter, looking at her straight in the eye and flashing a smile, biting his lip a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t know if he wanted to throw up or burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just do me this favor, sweetheart?” Rae asked, eyes raking over her figure which made her squirm in her spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, definitely throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” she breathed. “I’ll get you a cup of wine. And for the younger? Apple juice?” she was obviously making fun of Jason’s age. She was probably 21-ish. She was the only one laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy likes orange juice,” Rae said, still smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh— I was just— okay,” she wrote that down and bowed, leaving the two males sitting alone once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae turned to watch her walk away, raising an eyebrow seeing how she swayed her hips. He chuckled and turned around and almost jumped in his seat when he saw his jj staring at him, unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, baby. What’s with the face?” Rae reached the squish the younger’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Jason sounded like a jealous girlfriend. He wasn’t jealous. Just a little nauseous at the exchange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, puppy, is emotional manipulation; which you kind of wrote the book for,” Rae laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was disgusting,” Jason shuddered which just earned a laugh from the older across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta do what you gotta do for alcohol. Right, my little delinquent?” Jason called Rae once when he was drunk, in eighth grade. It was crazy how young Jason and his friends started, but seventeen-year-old Rae was just glad the boy knew who to call when he was under the influence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, I had to watch her get horny in front of me!” Jason exclaimed, earning a few glares and stares from the older people around them. Jason slumped in his seat while Rae watched him in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is my puppy jealous?” Rae crossed his arms and leaned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Ew, why would I be jealous? I just rather eat vegetables than watch you flirt,” Jason huffed, sitting back and pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, pup,” Rae shook his head before Mindy came out with the drinks, holding a glass of wine in one hand and a cup of orange juice with a straw in the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cup of orange juice was sealed with a fun curly straw that was in the shape of a star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, this had to be overkill. But Jason wasn’t complaining. The straw was cute. So jokes on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, darling,” Rae smiled before she walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bleh,” Jason grumbled, grabbing his orange juice and drinking it angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae felt bad for saying it but he was happy seeing Jason like this. Maybe he was just overthinking everything, Jason was indeed jealous and grumpy because of his actions towards the female. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food came out and everywhere was going great until Rae saw Jason stare at his food like it wasn’t a $39 meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason snapped his head up at Rae and nodded quickly, acting like everything was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae noticed when he first saw Jason in the evening was that the boy was skinny. He thought it was just the camera angles but no, Jason was skinny in person too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae put his fork down and sighed. “Come sit next to me, I’ll feed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and moved to sit next to Rae. Luckily, they were in a somewhat secluded corner booth where no one would bother them nor stare. Even if they weren’t, they never really cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae sat and fed Jason, just like old times. He wonders when this will start weirding the two out. Jason was a tenth grader and he was still getting fed by Rae. Maybe this was weird to the public eye, but to them, it was normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat without me,” Rae said, grabbing a napkin to wipe the corner of Jason’s lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do eat without you, what you mean?” Jason talked with food in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not enough,” Rae shook his head, wanting to coo at how the boy ate with a pout. “I’ll buy you a plushie every time you eat a proper meal, okay? I’ll send it straight to your house,” Rae ignored how his bank account will feel. Oh well, he’d drain his life savings account for his little jj.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you being serious? That’s not possible,” Jason stared at him with stars in his eyes, even in the dimly lit room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything’s possible for my puppy,” Rae smiled, staring straight into Jason’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason couldn’t put his finger on it, but their dynamic felt like it had shifted. Maybe he was imagining things but could it be that Rae was starting to like him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think of the impossible since nothing was too out of the ordinary. Well, besides the overly affectionate touches, and the rather romantic kisses, and how he called him his baby in front of the server, and how he dismissed Kadon so fast, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He supposes there are explanations for all of those abnormalities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He obviously missed Jason so much, who could blame him for clinging onto the younger every second? He also hated Kadon, nothing new there, so seeing Kadon for any longer would’ve dampened his mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae used to tell Jason he overthinks too much, over analyzes everything so he fidgeted with the hem of his (Rae’s) hoodie to quiet down his thoughts about the older across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much to talk about when they ate since they really did talk every second of the day on the phone. If anything, they talked more now that Rae is in college than when Rae was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in comfortable silence, Rae still feeding Jason and eating his own food as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mindy, their server came and quickly knitted her eyebrows at what she saw, but from the hour that she’s been serving the two, she knew better than to show her confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a slice of tiramisu, cutie,” she winked at Rae. This time, Jason didn’t hide his expression as he gagged in front of the two, making Mindy snap her head towards the fifteen-year-old boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, does your little brother not like tiramisu?” she batted her eyelashes when she looked at Rae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but I’m not his little brother, g,” Jason scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then what are you, g?” she retorted. One bratty ass waitress, Jason thought in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m his date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, did he actually just say that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae widened his eyes and nearly dropped his fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason held his head high and stared straight at Mindy who parted her lips in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked confident, but in his head, he was freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit! Why did I say that?! Rae’s gonna think I like him since I got too jealous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. You just look… so much younger,” she mumbled, cheeks growing red from embarrassment. She basically threw herself at the customer when his date was sitting across from him. Could have let her know sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally think you shouldn’t be flirting with your customers during your shift, anyway, whether they’re single or not. Highly unprofessional and I really doubt your manager, Christopher, is going to like that. Now be a nice little server and get me a chocolate cheesecake, please. We’ll keep the tiramisu though since my prince likes it,” Jason tilted his head and smiled innocently, but you could tell it was rather smug from a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stuttered a “yeah” before scurrying away quickly, leaving Jason a very stunned yet amused Rae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jason said, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was chuckling and shaking his head while he took a bite of his tiramisu. “You sounded like a jealous Karen, or your mother when someone gets the order wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did, my little pup,” Rae chuckled and reached over to squish Jason’s cheek. The boy just grumbled and shook his head no. “Also, you’re my date?” Rae raised an eyebrow which Jason shrunk in his spot, face flushing a bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what else to say, sorry,” he mumbled, his R’s turning into W’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we used to go on dates all the time. You just never told the waitress you were my date,” Rae laughed. “You’ve watched girls flirt with me all the time, why was Mindy different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she was insulting me in the process,” he muttered before a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiter came over with the chocolate cheesecake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at the man who shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be your waiter for the rest of the night. Mindy was having some problems and decided to go home,” he bowed. Jason wanted to laugh when he saw Rae shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Rae smiled before the elder man left.  “Look what you did, baby,” Rae looked at Jason, still amused by the whole situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the Jason he knew. The little possessive and cocky puppy he’s cared for since he was 11. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sleeping over tonight?” Rae ran his fingers through Jason’s hair, ruffling it. His hair has gotten a little longer and fluffier, he hopes he doesn’t cut it. He loved when Jason’s hair was like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh,” Jason looked up, a mouth full of chocolate cheesecake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They say opposites attract. The two molded together so perfectly; Rae ate everything Jason didn’t, Jason liked everything Rae didn’t, so they didn’t need to fight over the last piece of pizza or the cupcake with the most frosting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason loved sweets, Rae preferred other flavors, so he would give Jason all of the cookies that his dates to the dances would make him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae liked vegetables, so Jason gave him all the pizza toppings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were each other’s. JJ’s Raerae. Raerae’s JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⌁</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna what?” Rae was sitting on his bed with his legs perched up, Jason leaning against them as he sat on Rae’s torso, legs on either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dye my hair,” Jason repeated, holding his phone out to show him the blue color he wanted to color his black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, your hair is black, we’d have to bleach it first,” Rae said, sitting up straight and pulling Jason closer to him, running his fingers through the black waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then we bleach it first,” Jason smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You trust me to bleach your black hair?” Rae asked, already looking up instructions on how to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you with my bank account,” Jason rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you with mine…” Rae responded, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, not gonna lie,” Jason nodded, the two breaking into soft laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, please!! It’ll be the perfect bonding experience!!” Jason whined and bounced on Rae’s lap, pouting a little bit stronger than normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae sighed and looked at him, imagine the younger with blue hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how they ended up in a Walmart at 10 PM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came here for bleach and hair dye, how did we end up with banana milk and takis?” Rae asked while he pushed Jason around in the shopping cart, earning a few entertained stares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me,” Jason smiled, flashing his pearly whites to the taller. “What if I go purple instead? Or you should go purple,” Jason suggested, pointing to the dusty purple box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re thinking of Kim Seokjin, so no,” Rae swat his hand, earning a hmph from the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so there’s bright blue, teal, cobalt blue, silver blue, and cyan,” Rae grabbed all of the choices to show Jason in the cart before he tossed the most expensive bleach in the cart. There was no way they were going to lose Jason’s hair tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take bright blue,” Jason nodded, grabbing that box from Rae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were always extra,” Rae chuckled, putting everything back and pushed Jason towards the stuffed animals and toy section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked around and gasped, turning to look at Rae with stars in his eyes. “Seriously!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick some, pup. And pick some of those dolls you wanted too,” Rae went over to lift Jason out of the cart, which the boy scurried off the second his feet touched the ground. He looked so small, in his oversized beanie and Rae’s sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was busy texting some of his friends from uni until he looked up to see Jason coming back with a stack of dolls in his arms and some plushies topping it off. Rae widened his eyes and ran to grab them before they all fell on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I said some!” Rae chuckled, putting them in the cart anyway. Jason didn’t respond, as Rae did put them in the cart anyway, which meant he was getting all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no space for you,” Rae looked into the cart. Toys, takis, banana milk, stuffies, he forgets Jason isn’t five sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Jason said, going to hold Rae’s arm as the older started pushing the cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sat in front of Rae, facing the bathroom mirror as he read the instructions on how to bleach hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it says split your hair into sections and bleach the lower parts first,” Rae read before grabbing the hair ties with the bows on them to part jj’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bows? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stole these from my sister, shut up,” Rae yanked Jason’s hair, not too tight but enough for the younger to whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae breathed and looked down at Jason. “Ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason leaned his head back so they would make eye contact before he smiled and nodded. “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae planted a kiss on his forehead before pushing his head back up to start applying the white substance to the deep black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae was glad he was doing this for Jason since the younger absolutely hated whenever someone touched his hair. He only ever let Rae do it growing up. Rae thinks about the one time Jason straight </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Kadon for touching his hair at lunch. He was secretly smiling, his insides smiled even more when Jason turned to him after to make his mood lighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sat on Rae’s lap as they waited for his hair process. Jason sat up after Rae washed his hair and looked in the mirror. The two froze, jaws dropping at the boy’s first new look of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae saw him with the blonde since he did wash it, but it was different now that he was sitting up and looking at the same thing Rae was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, blonde bimbo,” Rae whispered, still in shock. Jason turned around and swat Rae’s arm, which sent the older laughing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for the blue, baby,” Rae smirked, grabbing the blue hair dye, and started applying it on the younger’s hair now that the hard part was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sat and admired Rae from the mirror. He was too focused on making sure he wouldn’t fuck up Jason’s hair to notice how the younger was watching him. Some things never change, it looks like. Rae still touched him with the gentlest of fingers, still made sure he was happy, still spoiled him to the very ends of his bank account. Jason will truly never have someone like Rae in this lifetime ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing three am when Jason finished showering and blow-drying his hair, he came out of Rae’s bathroom, dressed in Rae’s black t-shirt and pajama pants. He expected are to be sleeping (he doesn't know why, the older sleeps four hours a night). But he was awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae looked up from his phone when he heard the younger come out and nearly choked on his coke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stood there shyly, scratching the back of his neck, letting Rae look at him like he was glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it look bad?” Jason asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae shook his head and went up to Jason, immediately running his fingers through the now blue strands of hair. His hair was still soft like before they bleached it, so that was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks great, puppy. Holy fuck,” Rae was in awe as he stared down at the bluenette. Jason stared back at him with doe-like eyes, stars shining a little too bright in them. Jason always looked amazing to him, but his long black hair that covered his forehead made him look emo and angsty at times, so Rae was a big fan of the bright blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae had never dyed anyone’s head before, but he did a great job if he said so himself. No patches, no hair falling out, it looked professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never thought he’d ever dye Jason’s hair, let alone dye it blue, but it was definitely a memory he will never forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Jason will think of him every time he looks in the mirror, now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi idk what other words to use to confess my love to you. sorry this chapter was messy, at least it was fluffy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>